Inuyasha The Nekura
by Shadou-chan
Summary: A story that focuses on Sesshoumaru's point of view as he takes in a small demon cat that can take the form of a girl and his travels with her as he continues his quest to get even with Naraku.
1. The Mysterious Kitten

First off .. let me thank you for reading my story, but let me say a few things first...

If you don't like story's that couple original characters with existing characters then don't read this, personally I love that and do it in this story... this story may have brief sex-ness but is not explicit .. atleast not very much.

I prefer writing in script format because.. I don't know I just do .. I really don't care about grammar or spelling errors infact my grammar skills are quite horrible.. so if you're a grammar freak reading this would probably give you a heart attack.

I don't really care about critique or anything ike that and I definitely don't want to hear about grammar or spelling errors since like I said I already warned you and don't really care about my story being in your opinion "perfect'... it's already perfect in my opinion that's why it's my story .. so .. no critique or tips.. I don't need them .. or want them.

And please honor the whole if you can't say anything nice.. don't say anything at all thing.. .I'd appreciate that so much.

----------------

Oh yes . .and about the story itself, it revolves around my original character Sakura who comes from a demon cat species that I created myself.. she in her travels ends up with Sesshoumaru and ends up remaining with him... eventually of course falling in love though I wonder ... does Sesshoumaru fall in love with her as well...? As if the Great Lord Sesshoumaru would admit such a thing.. or as Jaken would say .. why would he fall in love with such a pathetic little cat? scoffs... so anyway .. enjoy.

I'd have to say it gets more detailed as you go along.. chapter 1 is quite short much to my shock.. I began writing this story a long while ago and just began writing more.. it's up to chapter 15 right now (07/01/05) which I JUST finished writing after not writing for this story for months.

-----------------

The scene comes into view as Rin wanders through the forest in search of something, she pauses noticing a pretty flower and leans down to pick it, glancing off to the side as she hear's the sounds of human boys her age chasing after something. .. her eye's widen as she see's a small black cat like creature weakingly coming towards her.

Rin: Oh no!

She says rushing over to it, pausing as it stops and glares at her. .it's red eye's beginning to glow. .. she looks up as the boys her age reach them and stop.

Boy: Hey get away from that cat!

Boy 2: Yeah we're going to kill it!

Rin: Why are you going to kill it?

Boy 3: Cuz its a deeemon duuh.

Rin: Well that's a stupid reason.

She says and leans down and reaches out her hand to it.

Rin: I won't let them hurt you.. it's alright.. come here.

She says softly, the cat looks at her for a moment, the silver gem on it's forehead shining in the sunlight, while it's long tail with the gloing red ball swishes back and forth and it steps forward.

Boy: You'll be sorry!

He says and raises a rock, his eye's widening as Sesshoumaru comes up behind her.. pausing a few feet behind her. Rin glances back curiously noticing him and smiles, looking back to the boys as she hear's them screaming and running off in fear.

Rin: these boys were going to hurt this injured demon kitty, Lord Sesshoumaru. . .but I saved it..

She says proudly and looks down to the cat now in her arms.

Rin: I won't let anybody hurt you I promise.

She says and then looks up to Sesshoumaru with hopeful eye's.

Rin: Is it alright if I keep it, Lord Sesshoumaru..? Atleast until it is alright to go off on it's own.

Sesshoumaru: do as you wish.

He says and then turns and begins walking away. Rin giggles and smiles and begins following after him.

The scene changes to Inuyasha who paces annoyedly around Kaede's village mumbling to himself, Sango glances out the door silently watching him as he groans and storms off into the distance.

Sango: He is going to go for her now.

Shippou: I wonder what's taking her, she was supposed to be back an hour ago.

Sango sighs.

Sango: And you know Inuyasha.. he's so impatient.

Shippou nods.

He says the scene changing as Inuyasha leaps out of the well into Kagome's time and storms up to the house walking right into the kitchen, her mother looks up curiously.

Mother: Oh why it's you Inuyash.

Inuyasha: Yeah, hi.

He says glancing down as Sota comes in curiously.

Sota: Oh! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Hey.

Sota: Are you here for my sister? she's upstairs being lazy

Inuyasha: She's asleep isn't she?

He asks rolling his eye's as Sota nods. Inuyasha shakes his head and walks passed him storming up the stairs and into her room, ready to give her a piece of his mind he pauses as he see's her asleep his eye's widening slightly.. .a small smile creeping over his face for a moment as he turns and sits down against the bed on the floor.

Inuyasha: I'll just wait here until she wakes up ..

He says softly within his mind... as he sits there silently. 


	2. The Keiei

The scene changes to a few days later as Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin walk silently down a wide path.. Jaken leading Aaun, while Rin happily holds the black cat, she pauses curiously as the cat begins to wiggle to get free.. it jumps out of her arms and begins to glow. Rin gasps slightly.

Rin: Look Jaken, the demon cat is glowing.

She says pointing as she states the obvious, Jaken pauses looking back curiously and gasps as a sparkling light begins to grow nearby it as it slowly takes the form of a small girl with wavy blac khair just beyond her shoulders, her eye's open slowly sparkling red. .the silver gem on her forehead shining on the light.. Rin stares at the plush ears on her head and the black tail with a glowing blal on the end that swooshes about, the girl turns looking over curiously as Jaken screams and turns away turning bright red at the fact that she is completely nude.

Girl: Hm?

She asks curiously and looks at him confusingly and hten to Rin, her eye's so wide and innocent showing her true confusion... and then she shivers.

Girl: It is so cold.. I want to go back Nekura-chan!

She yells whailing as she brings her hands up and rubs her arms, her eye's widening as all of a sudden something falls on her head she blinks confusingly as she looks at the white cloth and pulls it down looking at it curiously.

Girl: Huh? What is this?

She asks tilting her head as she analyzes it. Rin smiles as she looks to Sesshoumaru who was already leaving.

Jaken: Let's go Rin you're going to be left behind.

Rin: Yes we must hurry.

She says looking to the girl and the cat.

Rin: Put it on, Lord Sesshoumaru gave it to you so you could be warm.

She nods and giggles standing up and ties it around her, frowning as it touches to her knee's, the sleeves so huge that she has to lift her arm all the way up and shake the sleee down for her fingers to reach the end.

Girl: Um.. Nekura-chan wants to say thank you for helping her and stuff..

She says as the black demon kitten hops onto her shoulder.

Girl: She really appreciates it and everything, she's never met a human who was nice before.

Rin giggles and nods.

Rin: I like demons.. I like them more then humans.

she pauses and looks at her tilting her head.

Girl: How strange.

She says and begins to float off the ground slightly and floats beside Rin as they continue on.

Rin: What is your name?

Girl: My name..?

She says pausing and floats in the air for a moment.

Girl: Um.. well I am a keiei.. I guess you could call me that but it's not much of a name is it..

Rin: What is a keiei?

Girl: Oh .. well.. like.. I dunno. It's like.

she says and begins floating after as they begin moving.

Girl: I don' tknow..

She says shrugging and then laughs.

Girl: I'm a part of the nekura.. but like I'm different.. I'm me .. and she's her.. but we're us ... it doesn't make any real sense.. but it's the name of the ability... "keiei" .. 

Rin: Ooh.. well we're going to have to give you a better name.

Girl: Hmm...

She says and pauses to think

Girl: Is Sakura a good name?

She asks curiously and blinks. Rin nods.

Girl: Where we used t olive.. before we were disturbed, it was surrounded in those tree's.

Rin: Sakura is a very pretty name.

Girl: Ok .. call me Sakura then.

She says shrugging again.

Rin: K.

She says and the two giggle happily and then Sakura pauses and looks up her mouth in an o.

Sakura: What is this..?

She asks curiously as she reaches out her hand and snow gently falls into it.

Rin: It's snow... you've never seen snow before?

Sakura shakes her head no.

Sakura: This is my first time being like this.. and nekura-chan is just a kitten.. she hasn't lived for very long at all.

Rin: Oooh..

Sakura nods and shivers.

Sakura: I wish I had more comfortable clothes. .and something to cover all of my legs.. they are so cold

Rin: Mine are too.

Sakura: My feet were cold when I was walking, are yours?

She asks looiking down at her ,Rin nods.

Rin: But I'm ok.

Sakura: You could always ride on the thingy.

She says pointing to Aaun. Rin giggles

Rin: That is not a thingy.. that is Aaun.

Sakura: Aaun.

She repeats looking to it curiously and then looks off.

Sakura: Hey. .. there is a human village nearby, I wonder if they would be nice and give us some clothing.. do you think that they would? If there is one nice human in this world there must be another one...

Rin: Maybe.

Sakura: Do you want to see?

Rin: Ok..

She says and looks to Sesshoumaru.

Rin: Is it ok, Lord Sesshoumaru.. if we go and see?

Sakura: You have to ask permission to go places? Are you his slave?

Rin: What..? No.. but ...

She says not noticing Sesshoumaru looking at her silently.

Sakura: Let's go.. and if they don't give us something good I'll beat them up k?

Rin laughs and nods, Sakura giggles and pulls Nekura off her shoulder and walks up to Sesshoumaru.

Sakura: Please take care of Nekura-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama.

She says handing Nekura to him, he looks at her his eye's widening slightly with a "wtf is this?" kind of expression, as she puts the cat right into his hands.

Sakura: We will come right back.

She says and then pulls Rin onto her back and swirls off the ground slightly and zooms off. Jaken blinks looking at her in disbelief and then over to Sesshoumaru who glances down silently at Nekura who looks up at him silently with it's evil, creepy red eye's.

The scene changes as Sakura and Rin arrive at the village, Rin climbs down from her back and they enter slowly. Sakura's eye's widen as men come charging for them, Rin screams in fear as she stares.

Sakura: Wait!

She yells holding out her hand for them to stop.

Sakura: Please don't hurt her! She's just a little girl!

she yells grabbing Rin and begins running with her, the men pause looking around confused.

Sakura: I'll protect you Rin.. just like you protected Nekura-chan.

She says stopping and standing defensively infront of her.

Man: What is your business here, demon?

He asks stepping forward from the group.

Sakura: We don't mean you any harm... we were just hoping that you might have some clothing to spare...

Man: Clothing?

He repeats, not really sure how to take such a request.

Rin: It's beginning to snow... we travel outside.. we don't have an actual home.. and Sakura-sama doesn't have clothes.. Sesshoumaru-sama let her wear this but it isn't enough with how cold it is.

Sakura nods.

Sakura: And Rin-chan said that her legs are cold so I thought I would bring her with me and we were hoping that in some way someone would be kind enough to give us some clothes.. we don't have anything to give you in return but I could try to find something of value and come back if I have to ...

Women: All you seek is clothing?

An older women asks stepping out from her home, Sakura looks towards her and nods.

Sakura: Just something to keep us warm...

The women stands there for a moment and then motions for them to come. Sakura's eye's widen and she smiles and jogs over to her, Rin following as they go inside.

Sakura: I am very sorry but we do not have anything to give you in return...

Women: I have never met a demon who is as nice and respectful as you.

Sakura: Well.. Rin taught me that not all humans are bad and mean.. so .. I'd like to give other people the benefit of the doubt that they're nice like Rin too...I can be mean though!

She says raising her arm and finger up. The women looks at her and chuckles.

Women: My younger son was recently killed in a battle that happened upon our town.

Sakura frowns.

Sakura: I am very sorry to hear that...

The women smiles and nods.

Women: I don't have much use for his clothing anymore.. so the two of you can have these.

She says and hands them each an outfit. Sakura looks down at it curiously.

Sakura: there is only one small problem.

Women: Hm?

She asks looking at her, Sakura turns showing her the tail.

Women: We could make room for it.

Sakura; That would be very nice.

Women: Here.. change into it and then I will make room for your tail.

Sakura: Thank you.

She says as her and Rin change. 


	3. The Kind Demon

The scene changes to slightly later as Sakura and Rin emerge from the hut. Sakura wearing an old blue outfit with small designs all across it, Rin's red with similar designs.. the two now also wearing shoes to cover their feet.

Sakura: Ooooh.

She says looking with wide eyes as the snow had begun coming down harder. The women coming out behind them.

Women: Here girls.. take these blankets with you.

Rin: Thank you very much.

She says smiling and bowing politely, looking over to Sakura as she speaks.

Sakura: Wow..

She says reaching out and touching it, Rin giggles as she watches Sakura swirl around staring up at the sky. . .and then all of a sudden her eye's widen and she gasps.

Sakura: Someone is going after Nekura-chan. I must get to her! We must be close for our power to be in full!

She says and grabs Rin's hand.

Sakura: Thank you so much for your kindness, I promise if I ever make it back here I will do something nice for you!

She yells calling out as she drags Rin along, her eye's widen as she notices the darkened tree's.

Sakura: OH!

She says and holds onto Rin as she leaps into the shadows and the two disappear, reappearing nearby where Sesshoumaru, Nekura and Jaken are they land skidding to a halt.

Rin: Woah.

She says as they appear, Sakura lets go of Rin's hand and begins running ahead, she rushes passed Sesshoumaru and then screams her eye's widening in disbelief as she feels something holding her back she yelps looking back to Sesshoumaruwho had grabbed her by the tail forcing her to stop and slam to the ground onto her butt.

Sakura: HEEEY!

She yells in a baby tone, looking back at him pouting.

Sesshoumaru: Stay out of the way

He says coldly and walks passed her as he reaches for his sword. Sakura pouts watching as he walks passed her, her arms folded as she continues to pout and sniffles, looking over as Nekura walks over to her.

Demon: Give me the Nekura

He says in a slow and cold chilling tone.

Sakura; You shut up you can't have her!

She yells, silencing as Sesshoumaru glances back.

Sakura: Stupid dog pulling on my tail.

She mumbles and begins pouting again and then screams, startled as the demon's scythe weapon falls down nearby her.. she looks over wide eyed as Sesshoumaru easily kills the demon and then turns as she hear's Rin scream.

Sakura: Rin-chan!

She yells as she notices a demon lunging for her she quickly grabs the scythe and leaps into the darkness nearby appearing behind the demon in mid air she swings the scythe slicing right through it, Rin ducks down as the demons pieces drop to the ground and Sakura lands.

Sakura: Woah.

She says and looks at the scythe with wide eye's.

Rin: Thank you.. Sakura-sama.

Sakura looks over to her and giggles.

Sakura: Well you protected Nekura-chan .. so I will protect you if I can.

She says and looks up as Sesshoumaru stands nearby watching them, she makes a sour face and storms up to him angrily.

Sakura: Don't pull on my tail again! I didn't like that!

She yells angrily and pouts. Sesshoumaru looks at her silently, his expression emotionless while Jaken watches in disbelief awaiting Sesshoumaru to bring her to her death... but he says nothing and turns and begins to walk away.

Sakura; Hey don't ignore me you dumb dog!

She yells waving the scythe in the air as she storms up beside him.

Sakura: I said don't --!

She begins yelling stopping as he pauses and responses.

Sesshoumaru: I heard you the first time.

He says though he doesn't look at her as he speaks, her eye's widen and she breaths slightly and watches as he begins leading the way once again.

Sakura: Well.. GOOD!

She says yelling the final word and then glances over as Rin comes up beside her.

Sakura: Are you ready to go then.. Rin-chan?

Rin nods, smiling as she holds Nekura in her hands.

Rin: Are you going to keep the scythe weapon?

Sakura glances up at it for a moment and then nods.

Sakura: It's kind of neat.. it was really fun to swing too.

Rin giggles and smiles as they continue on, Jaken following behind he scurries up with Aaun to catch up as the snow begins falling down harder. 


	4. Enter Naraku's Plot

The scene changes to the next morning as Inuyasha and Kagome make their way out of the well, Kagome pauses looking around with wide eye's at how beautiful their snow covered surroundings are.

Kagome: I bet the other's were worried when we didn't come back.

Inuyasha just shrugs as they make their way for the village.

The scene changes to Naraku's castle as he sits silently in the dark and empty room.

Naraku: So the Nekura now travels with Sesshoumaru, how interesting.

He says as he watches Sakura sound asleep within a cave, laying against Aaun, Rin sound asleep beside her. . .while Nekura lay curled up inbetween them both, covered in the blankets the kind women had given them.

Kagura: What will you do now?

She asks standing in the doorway, Naraku glances up and smiles.

Naraku: Go to Sesshoumaru, Kagura. Bring the Nekura and it's keiei to me. The human girl as well if Sesshoumaru puts up a fight.

Kagura nods and turns to set off to find them.

The scene changes t othe cave as Sakura slowly begins to awaken she blinks looking around as she recalls where she is and looks over to Sesshoumaru who is standing at the cave's entrance looking silently at their snow covered surroundings. She stands slowly, so as not to awaken Rin and the Nekura and walks up beside him her eye's widening as she see's the snow glistening in the sun and the ice covered tree's shining beautifully.

Sakura: Wow...

She says stepping out of the cave, gasping as her feet sink slightly into the snow she leaps back onto the cave's solid ground staring with wide eye's, not noticing as Sesshoumaru looks down at her silently with a somewhat curious gaze.

Sakura: Hmm..

She says kneeling down she reaches out and runs her hand through the snow her eye's widening at how soft it is.

Sakura: How neat..

She says bringing her hand up and looking at it as the snow slowly melts in response to her body heat. She blinks curiously andthen glances back as she notices Rin awakening.

Sakura: Look it. .Rin-chan. The "snow" is all over the ground.

Rin sits up sleepily, her eye's widening as Sakura speaks she hops up and rushes over giggling happily as she see's it.

Rin: Do you want to play in it?

Sakura: Play?

She repeats confusingly and blinks as she tilts her head.

Rin: Like this

She says and runs out into it giggling.. Sakura watches her and then smiles and stands following after her and begins chasing after her, gasping a Rin throws a snowball at her.

Sakura: Heeey!

She says and forms one of her own and throws it at Rin hitting her in the chest with it. Rin giggles as the two chase after each other throwing snow back and forth.

Jaken: What strange women .

He says coming up to the entrance of the cave, Sesshoumaru watches them silently and makes no response to Jaken though it was obvious he had atleast heard him.

The two continue playing for some time and then all of a sudden Sakura turns her eye's widening she lunges for Rin shoving her into the snow and out of the way just as several blades of wind slam down into Sakura's back piercing her and ripping through her.. her blood splattering out around her tainting the snow red. Rin looks up wide eyed in disbelief, her eye's widening more as she see's Sakura laying motionless in the snow.

Rin: Sakura!

Sakura: It's alright...

She says as the wounds on her back begin to heal she sits up slowly and turns. Rin blinks as she notices the healing wounds.

Sakura: Remember.. I said me and Nekura.. we are "we".. though me and her.. we are always "we". I am but a part of her.. if I am injured .. I will heal eventually .. the only time I won't heal is if the wound is on her ... then I am injured as long as she is. 

Rin: Wow..

Sakura: It is an advantage

She says and stands looking at Kagura who had landed.

Kagura: Yo.

Sakura: Who are you?

Kagura: I am Kagura, the Wind Sorcerres.

Sakura: Yeah .. well you're about to be one dead demon.

She says coldly as a strange red glow begins flaring out around her. Nekura stands at the threshold of the cave her eye's glowing red.

Sesshoumaru: What do you want, Kagura

He asks coming out of the cave, Jaken begins following after him.

Sesshoumaru: Remain where you were, Jaken. 

Jaken pauses his eye's widen for a moment and then he nods moving back to where he was beside Nekura.

Kagura: I've come for the cat and it's other form.. don't interfere.. hm?

Sakura's eye's widen.

Sakura: So you are the one that has been after us?

Kagura: My Master is the one who desires your power.. I'm just your transporation to him.

Sakura: No one is going to have our power.

Kagura: Naraku isn't one you can disobey.

She says and glances over to Sesshoumaru, her eye's widening as she notices his hand on his sword as if he were about to draw it.

Sesshoumaru: Leave.

Kagura stares at him for a moment and then looks to the Nekura and then to Sakura and shakes her head.

Kagura: I can't do that.

She says and turns dodging him going straight for the Nekura her eye's widen as a ball of red light slams against her hard throwing her into the rocky wall of the cave she groans as blood comes out from her mouth and she drops to the ground.

Sakura: No one will have our power!

She yells angrily as she forms another ball of red light in her hand, Sesshoumaru turns looking at her silently. .. obviously slightly shocked that she even had that kind of power inisde her.

Kagura: I see why Naraku wants you. .. he's going to absorb you and take your power.

Sakura: I already told you, that isn't happening!

She says yelling out coldly, she says and begins charging for Kagura enraged, her hand raised as she's ready t othrow the nergy at any moment she gasps coming to an abrupt holt as Sesshoumaru appears infront of her from a blur and holds out his hand. He draws his sword holding it out pointing it towards Kagura.

Sesshoumaru: Leave or you will die by my hands.

Kagura's eye's widen slightly as she stands.

Kagura: So that is how it's going to be then huh?

She says smirking as she folds her arms.

Kagura: Very well.. I will go for now.. but I WILL return... Be ready.

She says and draws her feather, the wind exploding out from her as she swirls up into the sky and off into the distance. Sakura looks up to Sesshoumaru curiously as he still stands in the stance and then slowly lowers his sword returning it to his belt.

Sakura: Why did you protect me like that?

Sesshoumaru: Because.

He says and turns and begins walking away, Sakura scoffs annoyedly.

Sakura: Because isn't an answer!

She sas groaning as he ignores her and continues on.

Sakura: SESSHOUMARRRU!

She yells in an angry whine.

Jaken: You should refer to Lord Sesshoumaru with respect .

Sakura: Stay out of this you .. you.. weird looking green thing.. I don't even know what the hell you are.

She says and throws the ball of energy that was still in her hand, the energy exploding into the ground inches infront of him he screams in fear and whails cowering as he thinks of what would of happened had it been only inches ahead. Sakura glares at him and then turns storming off after Sesshoumaru. Nekura watches silently and then hops through the snow over to Rin and into her arms. 


	5. A Shocking Power

The scene changes to Inuyasha and the other's as they stand around outside Kaede's village looking at the snow.

Inuyasha: Let's just go and continue to search for Naraku. Waiting like this is only going to make it harder on us.

Kagome: Well it HAS stopped snowing and it doesn't really seem like it will begin again ...

She says looking to the others slowly who nod in agreement.

Kagome: We could always ride on Kirara so that our feet don't touch the ground...

Inuyasha: What's wrong with your feet touching the snow?

He asks, the cold not really bothering him. Kagome shakes her head and groans.

Sango: So are we going then?

Kagome nods.

Kagome: I even brought back some things from my time that should help us out.

Sango: OH? Like what Kagome-chan?

She asks curiously as they all get on Kirara.

Kagome: Well I brought hot chocolate, it's this really nice warm drink that in my time people drink when it's cold.

Sango: Oh?

Shippou: Chocolate is really yummy.

He says and smiles as he thinks of chocolate and giggles.

The scene returns to Sesshoumaru, Sakura, Rin and Jaken... Rin rides silently on Aaun, as Jaken leads it.. Sakura walking silently nearby Sesshoumaru she frowns to herself as she stares at the ground pouting. Sesshoumaru glances back annoyedly having noticed her expression for some time now.

Sesshoumaru: What?

He asks continuing to walk, Sakura's eye's widen and she looks up to him slowly and then frowns it's again.

Sakura: It's stupid.

Sesshoumaru: Ok.

He says and continues walking ignoring her once again, Sakura frowns.

Sakura: I just feel bad that you were attacked because of us twice... we are just a burden to you and should leave... I don't want to put Rin-chan in danger like this but then I also think that Rin-chan would be sad if we leave. .and I don't want Rin-chan to be sad.. but I don't want to have to worry about her because of myself...

Sesshoumaru remains silent for a long moment, not responding at all.. Sakura's eye's narrow slightly as she looks up at him stifling back her anger she storms up beside him.

Sakura: Hey did you hear me you stupid dog!

She yells waving the scythe about in her hand angrily. Jaken giggles.

Jaken: OOooh she's going to get it noooowww... talking to Lord Sesshoumaru like that.

He says thinking in his mind as he chuckles to himself. Sesshoumaru pauses and looks down at her silently, his gaze nearly expressionless as he does nothing but stare Sakura continues gazing at him and then slowly her eye's widen and begin to flicker slightly as she stares at him and then smiles and nods.

Sakura: I understand...

She says watching as he turns and continues on, still not saying a word. Sakura glances back to Rin and Jaken who are watching curiously and then begin to move again while Sakura remains standing where she is.

Sakura: Sakura doesn't have to worry about Rin-chan's safety...

She says to herself in her mind.

Sakura: Because Sesshoumaru will protect her always ...

She says pausing for a moment again and smiling.

Sakura: And us.

She says becoming lost in her thought as she stares at the snow, her eye's wide nas she hear's Rin calling out to her.

Rin: Saakuurraa!

Sakura: Huh?

She says glancing up noticing the small distance already between them.

Sakura: Heeeeeey! Wait for meeeeeeee!

She whines and begins to run to catch up to them, giggling to herself as she does.

Sakura: Sesshoumaru will always protect us!

She says in a happy, confident tone within her mind as she easily catches up and walks alongside Rin on Aaun, looking up at her with a huge smile.

The scene changing to Naraku's castle as Kagura arrives and slowly enters his room, he looks up silently.

Naraku: You failed to bring me the nekura, Kagura.

Kagura: Sesshoumaru is protecting it.

Naraku :I figured as much... that is why I have already unleashed a second plan.

Kagura: Second plan?

She repeats her eye's widening as she thinks of what he will do to Sesshoumaru.

The scene changes to hours later, late in the afternoon as it grows closer to night. Inuyasha and the others ride silently through the air, scanning the grounds below.

Kagome: I hope we can find a village or some place to stay for the night.

Sango: Miroku can do one of his fake excorsisms to get us a nice place to say.

Miroku: HEEEEY!

He says looking offended and then chuckles, glancing over as all of a sudden Inuyasha gasps and leaps right off Kirara dropping onto the ground.

Miroku: Inuyasha?

He asks looking down in confusion as Inuyasha begins to run.

Inuyasha: It's Naraku.

He says coldly as he charges towards the familiar scent.

Kagome: Naraku..

She says to herself as she thinks of all the pain he has caused every one.

The scene changes to Sesshoumaru, Sakura, Jaken and Rin as they continue walking through the snow covered path coming into an open clearing, they all pause as Sesshoumaru stops and scans the area silently.. Sakura's eye's widen as all of a sudden she sense's something and turns screaming as she see's a long tentacle coming straight for her she reaches out her hands cringing in fear and then blinks after a moment her body relaxing as she looks around inconfusion as everything around her has frozen.

Sakura: What..?

She mumbles looking in disbelief as the tentacle that stands only inches from her frozen in time.

Sakura: Nekura-chan.. what is --

She says and then her eye's widen as Nekura tells her to quickly move, she does as she's told gasping as time unfreezes and the tentacle misses her barely. She watches silently as Sesshoumaru walks passed her towards the male figure that chuckles in the distance.

Sakura: Hey you!

She yells and tightens her fist over her scythe as she begins storming towards him, her eye's widening as she feels Sesshoumaru grab onto her tail she turns raising the scythe and goes to slash him hard gasping as Sesshoumaru grabs it in mid swing stopping it inches from his face.

Sakura: Stupid dog!

She yells jerking her body away forcing his hold off her tail she leaps up and kicks him knocking him back slightly.

Sakura: I told you not to ---

She says and gasps as she sense's it coming again she turns looking back wide eyed as she see's a stream of tentacles coming right for her.

Sesshoumaru: Out of my way.

He says knocking her to the ground as he draws his swords and charges for them. Sakura blinks looking at him in disbelief and then growls.

Sakura; I don't care if you protect me don't pull on my god damn tail!

She screams needing to say the last word even though the argument was obviously over... she gets up slowly wiping the snow off her butt and reaches down for her scythe when all of a sudden her eye's widen and she looks towards Sesshoumaru who was ready to strike the demon in the distance.

Sakura: SESSHOUMARU WAIT!

She calls out in fear and then forms a small ball of red glowing light in her handthrowing it with all her strenght, Sesshoumaru stops looking back and watching as it slams against the demon.. he jumps back as the demon explodes into an eruption of flames, floating backwards in the air as the fire lashes out.. Aaun takes into the skies with Jaken and Rin shielding them from the blast and flames.

Sakura: It was going to destroy you...

She says as he lands, she walks up to him he glances over to her silent and then looks up throwing out his hand as his poison whip lashes out wrapping around something he jerks it up and pulls the demon out bringing it to his knee's. Sakura gasps looking back having not sensed the real demon at all... she shakes her head slowly as she looks at him.

Sakura: He isn't real either...

She says as she can see the strange aura around it as well .. and begins to look around wearily, as Sesshoumaru easily splits the decoy into pieces.

Sakura: This is really creepy...

She says uncomfortably.. becoming a little bit afraid as she begins to float off the ground and looks around slowly.

Sakura: Sesshoumaru.. I"m scared...

She says shakily, the sky darkening above them not helping her fears. Sesshoumaru glances up at her silently and then reaches out grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her down. She looks back to him confusingly as he forces her all the way to the ground .

Sakura: Well atleast he didn't pull my tail...

She says to herself in her mind and then looks around wearily, her eye's sparkling slightly as they had begun to tear up.

Sakura: I guess I don't have to be afraid.. Sesshoumaru is ---

She says and stops gasping as all of a sudden with a swish of air he strangely disappears.

Sakura: Sessshooumarrruuu..?

She hesitantly asks outloud in a whisper as she looks around fearfully wondering where he had gone..

Sakura: What..?

She mumbles looking around confusingly as everything around her seems to of disappeared into a mist.. absolutely nothing around her as if she had been sucked into a void, her eye's widen as she see's a small girl standing silently from her a few feet away holding a mirror.

Sakura: Who are you...?

Kanna: I have come for your soul..

She syas in her soft and empty voice. Sakura's eye's widen in disbelief.

Sakura: N..n..nnnnekuraaaa--chaaan...

She says, yelling at the end stuttering fearfully as she steps back and then all of a sudden she warps and disappears. Kanna blinks confusingly as the mist around them fades away. Sesshoumaru pauses in mid step looking back as he hear's the sound of Sakura's scythe hitting the ground.

Kanna: She's disappeared.

She says emotionlessly looking up as Sesshoumaru leaps into the air with his sword raised, she stands there a moment staring up at him and then disappears.. his sword slamming inte ground the force of his power melting the snow all around him he pauses glancing to the side as Inuyasha and the other's arrive. He pulls the sword out of the ground.

Inuyasha: Where is he!

He yells leaping forward as he draws his sword and it transforms.

Sesshoumaru: Where is who?

He asks in his calm though annoyed sounding voice.

Inuyasha: Don't play stupid, Sesshoumaru, where is Naraku?

He says looking around still smelling that familiar scent, his eye's widen as tentacles shoot out from the tree's towards Rin, Jaken and Nekura on Aaun floating in the air.

Kagome: HEY LOOK OUT!

She calls out reaching out in fear as Rin screams, Nekura's eye's glow and the tentacles stop, a red glow surrounding them as her energy forces them to freeze. Sesshoumaru turns and begins charging for them his eye's widening as all of a sudden a glow forms in mid air and the scythe goes flying towards it as Sakura appears floating and grabs it slicing right through them and landing down on the ground in the snow.

Sakura: That wasn't really nice!

She says angrily.

Sakura: Putting me in that spooky white stuff all by myself! I was scared!

She says yelling slightly... pointing her scythe at him.

Inuyasha: Who's she?

He asks curiously as he glances over as Naraku's incarnation reveals himself.

Miroku: It seems Naraku has yet another incarnation.

Incarnation: I am --

He says and pauses looking curiously to Sakura who is running towards him.

Incarnation: Oh. .and what is this? Are you coming to ME.. Keiei?

He says glancing over as he notices Sesshoumaru coming for him too.

Sakura: NO!

She yells and throws the scythe at Sesshoumaru forcing him to stop as it slams down infront of him.

Sakura: You stay like a good dog for once!

She yells and then disappears. Sesshoumaru watches silently following her as she moves faster then before he returns his sword to his belt reaching out and pulls the scythe from the snow.

Sesshoumaru: Here.

He says tossing it, as Sakura appears right beside Naraku's incarnation he turns with wide eye's just as she catches it and leaps back slicing right through him.

Sakura: HA!

She yells as she pulls the scythe back and tears through him again he lets out groans of pain and then poison explodes out around him, Sakura screams as the gas pushes her back evenloping her completely she slams down into the snow nearby and laying motionlessly as he disappears, Rin gasps looking down as Nekura seems to slump down letting out a faint cry.

Rin: Something is wrong.

She says looking down concernedly and then looks down at Sakura again.

Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru!

She calls out, he turns glancing up.

Rin: Something is wrong with Sakura and the nekura.

He stands there looking at her silently and then to Sakura, glancing over as Kagome runs passed him and kneels down beside Sakura who's eye's open weakly and look up to her though she can't really make out who it is from her blurred version.

Kagome: She's been poisoned.. I have some things that will make her alright.

She says rummaging through her bag as Inuyasha and the others come up behind her, Rin running up holding Nekura.

Rin: Wait!

She calls as she runs out, Kagome pauses and looks over.

Rin: You have to give it to the nekura, not to Sakura.

Kagome: What?

Rin: I don't know.. I don't understand it I just know that you have to give it to Nekura.

Kagome: Are you sure..?

She asks looking to Sakura hesitantly as she lets out a whimper.

Rin: Sakura said that Nekura and her are linked.. and Sakura comes from Nekura. .. so when Sakura is injured she will automaticlaly heal but if the Nekura is injured, Sakura will share it's injury until the Nekura is well . .and the poison is obviously effecting the Nekura too...

Miroku: Nekura. I have heard of this species. .it is a rare demon cat type with unique and powerful abilities. Each of them are different but they all retain one common thing. .the "keiei" .

Kagome: The keiei?

Miroku: It is similar I suppose to Naraku and his incarnations.. the nekura and the keiei are two seperate beings.. with two souls and two minds .. yet are linked as one. The keiei is a part of the nekura.. if the nekura is injured, the keiei will be as well.. though if the keiei is it automatically heals though it can take some time.. if the attack is strong enough though it may even reach the nekura, worsening the condition.. which is obviously the case here.

Kagome: So I should give the herbs to the cat..?

Miroku nods.

Miroku: It is the only way to save them both.

Kagome looks at him for a moment and nods, her eye's widening as all of a sudden Sakura's body begins to pulse.. an aura glowing around her as her body lifts off the ground and Nekura lets out a whimper as her eye's open slowly, already glowing. Rin gasps looking down at her.

Rin: The Nekura has awakened.

She says, all of them watching in disbelief as the poison energy begins pulling right out of Sakura's body forming a ball hovering above her. .her hand rising as the energy dies down she reaches out and touches it opening her eye's as the energy pulses and disappears and she drops onto the ground.. gasping as she lands.

Sakura: Ouch.

She mumbles as she falls into the snow and then shivers.

Sakura: COOOLLDDD!

She yells leaping up and looking at the snow annoyedly.

Rin: Sakura-sama!

She yells running over to her and huggling her, Nekura hopping up on Sakura's shoulder, Sakura turns looking at her curiously.

Sakura: Hm?

Rin: You're alight!

Sakura: Oh. Well. .. I was ok .. we just had to take a moment to undo the poison stuff.

Rin: Undo?

She asks curiously, Sakura giggles and nods.

Sakura: Nekura-chan and I are of chaos.. we control time ...

Rin gasps, Sakura glances around curiously as the other's gasp as well.

Sesshoumaru: Let's go.

Sakura: Hm?

She asks looking over curiously and then shrugs.

Sakura: Apparently we are leaving now.

She says and begins to float off the ground she looks down at the poison orb in her hand.

Sakura: Thank you for trying to help us though.

She says floating over to Kagome, Kagome looks up at her with wide eye's.

Sakura: Here.. you can have this. Maybe it will help you one day.

She says putting the orb into her hand.

Sakura: When it hits an object, the poison will release.

She says and glances back as Sesshoumaru had already put distance between them, Jakken and Rin going after him on Aaun. Sakura glances back to Kagome and giggles and then disappears, reappearing floating nearby Aaun. Kagome looks down at the poison orb in her hand with wide eye's and then over to them as they walk away.

Miroku: How incredible.. to be able to witness a nekura and it's keiei with my own eye's.

Sango: And she can control time..?

Miroku: So it seems.

Kagome: Hm

She says and looks down at the orb silently.

Miroku: It is strange though, how child like and kind the keiei is. The Nekura gives off such an evil and dark feeling.

Kagome: And Sakura gives off such a warm and sweet feeling.

Sango: She was very cute too.

Kagome: Yes and she had ears like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Be quiet

He says folding his arms and looking away.

Shippou: I thought she was really cute too.

Kagome: Oooohhh? Does Shippou-chan have a cruuushhh?

She asks teasing him with his tone, he blushes and looks away.

Shippou: no no.. I just thought she was cute.. that's all.

He says as Kagome and Sango both giggle in response. 


	6. A Clash of Power

The scene changes to Naraku's castle as he smiles evilly to himself.

Naraku: the ability to control time huh?

He says and then chuckles, glancing up as Kagura comes into the room.

Naraku: Follow Sesshoumaru. You will await my orders until then.. do not get caught.

Kagura nods and turns to leave.

Naraku: I will have the chaos nekura .. and it's keiei ..

He says to himself outloud

Naraku: And once I absorb them I will control chaos and time... Inuyasha and that .. priestess won't stand a chance.

He says speaking distastefully.. pausing half way through and then laughs to himself.

The scene changes to a few days later as Sesshoumaru walks silently along a narrow mountain's path, Sakura walking behind him with Rin close to her.. Jaken coming up behind.

Sakura: Sesshoumaru.

She says looking up as he doesn't respond she moves faster to come up right behind him as close as the narrow path allows.

Sakura: I feel like there is something following us... I've been feeling it for a while but whenever I look back I don't see anything...

Sesshoumaru: It is just the wind.

Sakura: The wind..?

She repeats in a curious tone and glances and looks back, frowning as she see's no one she turns and looks back to see Sesshoumaru had continued walking. .she jogs up slightly coming up beside him again.

Sakura: What do you mean.. the wind..?

She asks groaning as he doesn't respond.

Sakura: You know that no responding shit really gets annoying sometimes.

She says and growls annoyedly.

Sesshoumaru: It is Kagura.

Sakura: Kagura..? The women on the feather?

She asks curiously and pauses to think, ignoring him as he walks away..allowing Rin to catch up.

Rin: What did you and Lord Sesshoumaru discuss?

She asks curiously, Sakura looks back and shrugs.

Sakura: It was nothing.. no worries.

Rin: Ok ...

She says and then her eye's widen as she steps onto a loose part of the path and begins to slip, she begins to fall right off the mountain's path.. Sakura quickly turns and grabs her pulling her up the force of it knocking her back and right off the edge she reacehs out grabbing the ledge before she falls.

Rin: Sakura!

She yells frantically as Sakura dangles there holding the ledge of the pathway... Nekura who was sound asleep on Aaun opens her eye's and looks up just as Sakura's grip loosens on the ledge, the rocks crumbling as it forces her to release and she begins falling down towards the tree's beneath them. .. she screams as she drops down shutting her eye's tight in fear and then all of a sudden she opens them as she feel her body stop running into something she blinks in disbelief as she stares up at Sesshoumaru.. him floating there holding her silently he looks down at her with his silent ,emotionless gaze.

Sakura: I didn't need your help.

She says pushing him away.

Sesshoumaru: Fine.

He says and lets go of her, her eye's widen in disbelief as she begins to drop again screaming halfway down and then her eye's widen and energy swirls out and she stops hovering in mid air, she swirls up to him and kicks him in the leg.

Sakura: You're such a jerk sometimes!

She yells angrily and growls slightly.

Sesshoumaru: You're the one who didn't want my help.

He says and then turns and begins floating back up to the path.

Sakura: Stupid annoying dog.

She says and then gasps, her eye's widening in horror as he reaches out for her grabbing her by the throat he pushes her all the way to the ground pinning her into it as her body shatters it slightly.

Sesshoumaru: Stop saying that to me.

Sakura can only lay there staring up at him with wide eye's as he gazes so coldly into her eye's, she breaks the gaze and looks off to the side notiing her scythe laying there she reaches out and grabs it before he can react swipes up with it, her scythe cracking his armor as it slams against him... he jumps back and draws his sword.

Sesshoumaru: I WILL kill you.

Sakura: Yeah ?I'd like to see you try! STUPID DOG!

She says screaming at the end just to piss him off, her eye's widen as a stream of energy surges for her she jumps out of the way and appears beside him in mid air ready to strike, screaming as he turns and hits her hard knocking her back into the ground. She falls with a loud thud the dirt skidding up with her as she forms a short path.

Sakura: Dammit..

She mumbles as she sits up, gasping as she see's him coming for her at full speed she raises her scythe as he goes to strike.. her eye's widening in disbelief as the scythe shatters at the force of his sword. .. she jumps up letting go as the scythe drops to the ground in pieces, flipping back as he goes to attack again she reaches out in fear .. pausing as he freezes.

Sakura: OH!

She says and moves off to the side, looking back as time unfreezes and he loses his balance dropping down as he misses.. he turns throwing out his hand as his poison whip forms and flies towards her, Sakura's eye's begin to glow as it stops freezing completely.

Sakura: You won't kill me if I kill you first.

She says coldly as a dark red light begins to pulse and explode out around her.

Sakura: I'm done being nice to you.

She says, her voice much colder and dark .. the cheery tone gone completely as her eye's glow completely red.

Rin gasps looking over as an aura appears around Nekura and her body arches up, her eye's glowing red as well.

Rin: What is going on Jaken.. why have Sakura and Sesshoumaru-sama not returned?

she asks peering over the ledge.

Jaken: Lord Sesshoumaru is finally putting that dumb cat in her place.

He says and then his eye's widen as he all of a sudden he feels a pulse slam him right off the cliff. Rin gasps looking over to Nekura who turns looking towards her with her cold and evil aura.

Rin: Jaken-sama!

She calls out reaching out as Jaken disappears into the tree's as he slams against the ground. .. Rin looks over the side again screaming and leaping back as an explosion of light shakes the ground below.. the tree's disappearing completely from the energy as it reveals Sesshoumaru and Sakura slamming against the ground with a thud.

Rin: Oh no!

She says gasping as Nekura collapses.

Rin: Every one...

She says looking in disbelief and then looks over the cliff as she see's Sesshoumaru, Sakura and Jaken laying motionless on the ground she gasps as after a long moment Sesshoumaru slowly begins to sit up.

Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru is getting up.

She says to herself not noticing as Kagura floats nearby overhead leaning down to watch.

Sesshoumaru stands glancing over to Sakura who continues to lays motionless on the ground, her clothing ripped all around her as blood pours from her body slowly.

Sesshoumaru: Foolish girl

He says glaring in her direction and then glances to the side noticing Jaken. He stands there for a moment and then begins approaching him glancing down noticing he's dead. .. he slowly draws his tenseiga, unsheething it and raises it pausing as he see's the creatures of the underworld.. he slices his sword straight through them and returns it to its sheeth turning asJaken groans and sits up, his eye's widening as he notices Sesshoumaru.

Jaken: I had died for sure..

He says looking down at himself.

Jaken: Did you revive me yet again mylord?

He yells happily and leaps up tearing up with joy, watching as Sesshoumaru walks over and picks Sakura up slumping her over his shoulder as he pushes off the ground and to return to the mountain's path. Sakura groans slightlly opening her eye's barely but closing them after not even a moment.

Jaken: Wait for me my loooorrddddd!

He yells as he runs quickly reaching out and grabbing onto Sessohumaru hanging on for the ride. Kagura gasps floating out of the way, she hides behind the higher rocks as he lands on the ground and looks to Rin who stands there holding Nekura staring with wide eye's.

Rin: Is Sakura-sama alright, Sesshoumaru-sama?

She asks looking to her curiously.

Sesshoumaru: She is fine.

He says and then dumps Sakura over the saddle of Aaun and turns, beginning to once again lead the way.. pausing after a few moments he groans slightly as he drops a little losing his balance though Jaken and Rin don't notice his moment of weakness.

Jaken: Serve's her right. 

He says glaring at Sakura who lays motionless dangling over Aaun.

Jaken: Disrespecting Lord Sesshoumaru constantly, that dumb cat has no respect. I am happy that Lord Sesshoumaru finally put her in her place. .. though he should of finished her off.

He says to himself outloud, pausing and letting out an "eep" as he notices Sesshoumaru pauses and glare back at him.

Kagura: I wonder if I should try to take them now. .they are both unconscious.

She thinks to herself as she floats above every one watching silently and then shakes her head.

Kagura: There is no way that Sesshoumaru will let me get any closer.

She says and turns swerving off away from them.

The scene changes to hours later as darkness begins to set, Inuyasha sits alone outside on the porch of a castle.. the others sitting inside. Kagome gets up slowly and opens the door peaking outside she comes up beside Inuyasha who glances up looking at her curiously.

Kagome: Are you feeling alright.. Inuyasha? You've been so quieot.

Inuyasha: Hm? Oh yeah.. I was just thinking about that girl..

Kagome: The one that is with sesshoumaru?

She asks curiously as he nods.

Inuyasha: If Naraku were to get that kind of power.. power over time.

Kagome sighs and nods sitting down beside him.

Kagome: Naraku controlling time.. that'd be just great.

She says and then glances up curiously as she notices demons floating overhead.

Kagome: Those are Naraku's demons.

She says gasping and leaping up.

Inuyasha: Let's go!

He yells urgently and grabs her pulling her onto his back and begins rushing after them, Sango and Miroku rush to the door hearing him call out and take off after him on Kirara, Shippou in Sango's hands as they fly off.

The scene changes to Rin as she sits silently beside Aaun a little from the edge of a small cliff against the trees, Sakura slumped down against him.. Rin looks down concernedly to Nekura in her arms. .. Sesshoumaru nowhere to be seen.

Rin: Jaken-sama.. do you think that they'll be alright.

Jaken: Lord Sesshoumaru would do well enough dumping all 3 of you.

Rin: But Lord Sesshoumaru would never do that. .. sooo..

She says and silences to stick out her tongue.

Jaken: Why you little ---

He says and stops his eye's widening as all of a sudden white slices of light slam down nearby him. He whails leaping back as Rin jumps up and screams.. Sakura groans opening her eye's slightly as she looks up to see Kagura land with the demons around her.

Kagura: Give me the girl and it's human form and I will spare your lives.

Rin: NO! You can't have them!

She yells holding onto Nekura tight.

Rin: Aaun, please help us get away!

She yells to Aaun who opens his eye's and stands, Sakura groans again looking up to Kagura faintly.

Sakura: Where's that dumb dog at?

She mumbles looking to Rin who's eye's widen.

Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru is away right now.. sometimes he wanders off and comes back eventually...

Sakura: Idiot.

She groans and slides onto her feet, staggering slightly.

Sakura: Rin-chan... go.. leave with Jaken.

Kagura: Leave the nekura.

Sakura: Don't listen to her, Rin-chan.. just go it's alright.

She says and then smiles evilly as she turns to Kagura. Rin pauses looking at her curiously noticing that Sakura's hair had grown slightly longer and she seemed a little taller.

Sakura: i TOLD YOU TO RUN!

She yells looking back and then glancing over as Kagura holds out her hands and the demons charge out for Sakura.

Sakura: Go. Rin.

She says and then her eye's glow red as a red barrier explodes out and the demons slam into it sizzling on impact, Kagura's eye's widen in disbelief.

Sakura: I've grown more powerful during my nap.. it was unwise of you to challenge me. Sorcerress of Wind.

She says in a cold and chilling tone as the barrier subsides and Rin and Jaken on Aaun make their getaway.

Sakura: I didn't appreciate your behavior the last time we met at all. I'll make you pay this time.

She says and then flickers, and disappears, she appears right beside Kagura and grabs her by her hair jerking her head down.

Kagura's eye's widen in horror as she feels pressure enter her mind she whimpers in pain and drops down to her knee's.

Sakura: I'm a cranky little kitty when people interrupt my nap.

She says tossing Kagura aside slamming her to the ground. Kagura lets out a grunt as she hits the ground.

Kagura: You little ! ---

She yells leaping up she goes to charge for Sakura, gasping in disbelief as red aura surrounds her and she slams to the ground again.

Sakura: I'm going to kill you right here and now.

She says in her dark tone as her energy rages out again, the rags of her robes swirling out in the energy.

Sakura: You should tell this "Naraku" to leave Nekura and I alone... then again. .you're about to die.. so I suppose you won't be able to tell him anything at all now will you.

She says smiling as she begins to pulse as the energy becomes stronger Kagura stands there staring in horror, petrified with fear at the amount of energy she senses.

The scene changes to nearby as Inuyasha and the other's all pause sensing the strong demonic energy as it's red light can be seen lighting above the tree's in the near distance.

Miroku: What an amazing demonic energy ...

Inuyasha: It's that girl

He says and begins rushing towards it, kagome looks at him curiously.

Kagome: Sakura-chan? the one that travels with Sesshoumaru?

Inuyasha: Yeah.

He says the scene changing as they arrive, Sakura turns looking towards them curiously.

Sango: Woah.

She says as she see's Kagura on her knee's infront of Sakura unable to move.

Sakura: Do not interfere or I will kill you next.

She says coldly and then turns to Kagura about to make the final blow.. her eye's widening she let's out a breathless gasp as her energy pulses out and disappears.

Sakura: Oh no ..

She says in a whisper, letting out a cry as Kagura leaps up and grabs her hitting her so hard that she flies back through the air... falling right off the cliff.

Sakura: Sesshou... ma..ru...

She says barely in a whisper as her eye's flutter shut and she drops through the sky... Kagura turns about to go after her, her eye's widening as all of a sudden a light slams into her .. she coughs gasping for air as a poisonous cloud surrounds her.

Kagura: Poison gas..?

She mumbles in disbelief, as the wind swirls out around her shielding her from it and she takes to the sky.. Inuyasha turns leaping off the cliff to go after Sakura, his eye's widening as energy comes out of nowhere slamming him against the wall of the cliff and then a light shoots down and surrounds Sakura, swirling up to the cliff as Sesshoumaru appears holding her.

Kagome: sesshoumaru !

She says in a gasp of disbelief as he stands there staring at them silently he turns looking up to Kagura who's feather was already swirling off in the distance.

Jaken: Lord Sesshoumaru! You've returned!

He calls out happily as he scurries over to Sesshoumaru, pausing to glare at Inuyasha and his friends. Aaun walks out slowly with Rin on it's back. .Nekura curled up in her arms.

Rin: The nekura has fallen ill again.. did something happen to Sakura-sama once again?

She asks hesitantly as she slides off and walks up to him, her eye's widening as she see's Sakura.

Rin: She protected us .. she should of still been resting.

She says her voice cracking as she tears up slightly.

Sesshoumaru: Silence. Rin.

He says and then turns and begins to walk away. Rin turns looking at him hesitantly and then nods.

Rin: Yes. .my lord.

She says and begins to slowly follow.. watching as Sesshoumaru returns Sakura to Aaun.. Jaken following alongside her.

Kagome: Her power was amazing...

Miroku: It is clear she exhausted herself, emmitting all of that demon power. Her body wasn't ready for it.

Kagome nods.

Kagome: I hope that she'll be alright. ...

She says watching as they walk off into the forest, the sky becoming fully dark around them.. the moon shining down brightly on them as they too turn and continue on. 


	7. A Rise in Power

The scene changes to a few days later as the sun begins to rise Rin lays sound asleep ontop a hill. Aaun and Jaken laying nearby while Sakura sleeps soundly further away, Nekura curled up against Rin.. Sesshoumaru sitting silently against a large rock, his eye's closed.. they open slowly as he notices movement nearby and glances over to see Sakura sitting up . .. she groans a little and then looks around slightly confused, her eye's widening as she see's the gorgeous sunrise surrounding them.

Sakura: Oh wow...

She says in a whisper to herself as she sits up fully and takes a look around, pausing as she see's Sesshoumaru her eye's narrow and she stands. He watches her silently as she storms up at him, her hair noticeably longer now and her child like height no more as she had grown much taller.

Sesshoumaru: What do you want?

Sakura: I'm going to kill you this time.

She says coldly, her giggling voice gone completely a smile creeps over his lips that gives off such a chilling amused feeling as he stands still much taller then her he towers over her, though she stands her ground as she gazes narrowly up at him.

Sakura: You do not intimidate me Sesshoumaru.

She says reaching out and grabbing his wrist as he goes to attack she smiles evilly and the two warp and disappear.

The scene changes to hours later as Rin and Jaken begin to awaken, Rin's eye's widening as she notices Sakura is gone.

Rin: Jaken-sama

She says shaking him awake even more.

Rin: Sakura-sama is gone.

Jaken: What..? Good ... Good riddens to that pesky cat.

He says being jolted awake and yelling as he feels his body slam into anearby rock.

Jaken: Alright!

He yells angrily to Nekura who sits there glaring at him. .. the two pausing and glancing over as they notice Sesshoumaru returning.

Jaken: Lord Sesshoumaru! You've returned!

He says happily, pausing as he notices Sesshoumaru's armor damaged and the small traces of blood tainting his mostly white robes. Rin gasps.

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama! You are injured!

She yells frantically staring up at him. Sesshoumaru pauses and looks down at her but says nothing.

The scene changing to Sakura who is walking towards a village, her already torn robes nearly falling off her body, her wounds from her battle with Sesshoumaru glowing around her as they slowly heal.

Sakura: excuse me sir..

She says beginning to speak as she notices a man standing nearby raking, his eye's widen in horror as he see's her and drops his rake.

Man: DEEMOONNNN!

He calls out in fear and turns and begins to run, the other villagers nearby running as well.

Sakura: Demon..?

She repeats confusingly for a moment and then her eye's widen and she giggles.

Sakura: OH .. he's talking about me.

She says rubbing her head a little.

Sakura: Well.. hmm... this does create issues.

She says to herself as every one had run away and the village was empty... she sighs and then closes her eye's.. her body beginning to glow softly.. the scene changes to Rin who gasps looking down as Nekura begins to glow.. the gem on it's forehead fading away as the tail shortens to the size of a normal cat's tail.. the ball on the end and dragon wings on it's back disappearing as well.

Rin: Look Jaken-sama

She says pointing to the Nekura who had already fully changed... and looked like a normal black cat.

The scene returning to Sakura as she stands there in her tattered clothes, now appearing completely human. . she smiles and nods to herself and then approaches one of the huts.

Sakura: excuse me!

She calls out as she knocks on the wall awaiting a response, frowning as no one responds.

Sakura: My name is Sakura.. I was recently in battle with a demon.

She says speaking loudly in hopes that some one will hear.

Sakura: I was pretty injured but my wounds have healed, I have come to your village in hopes of finding a kind person who would give me some clothes.. mine were ruined in the fight...

She says looking around slowly hoping someone will respond.

Sakura: I do not have any money or anything of value to give.. I am hoping that someone can simply be kind and aide me in my time of need...

She says her eye's widening as out of nowhere a demon attacks.

Sakura: OH .. I wonder if that was the demon that man was afraid of .

She says looking back as the huge demons fist slams into her and everything around her explodes into a cloud of dust. .. silence for a moment as the demon pauses and waits to see her body laying there.. his eye's widening dumbly as the dust subsides and she is gone.

Sakura reappears nearby her eye's widening as she notices a women entering the village, the women stops looking in horror.

Sakura: Oh no.

She says to herself as the demon decides to instead go for her she rushes over to her warping and appearing infront of her slamming out her energy just as the demon attacks it lets out a painful roar as the energy slams into it and it disappears. The women stands there staring at her with wide eye's.

Women: Are you a priestess?

Sakura: What?

She says pausing for a moment as she recalls the fact that she appears all human now.

Sakura: Yes... yes I am.

She says after a long pause in thought, not wanting the women to flee screaming demon if she revealed the truth.

Sakura: I travel the lands slaying demons .. .. I was recently in a battle with one and my clothing were ruined.. I came to this village in hopes of finding someone who would be willing to spare something.

Women: Oh.. I do not have any clothing to spare.. none of my things would fit you anyway.. even if I had some.

Sakura: Yeah...

She says looking down a little disappointedly, her eye's widening as she glances over to see Sesshoumaru standing there.. the women turns screaming in fear.

Sakura: He isn't going to ---

She says sighing as the women runs off, Sakura shakes her head slowly chuckling a little as he looks at her.

Sesshoumaru: Here.

He says and tosses and something at her, she reaches out looking down as she catches the robes her eye's widening as she looks down at the light blue robes in her hand, a pale pink flowered design swirling around it she looks at him blankly groaning as he was already walking away.

Sakura: Wait.

She says as she quickly changes her clothes, leaving her rags where she stands she jogs to catch up to him as he stands there waiting.

Sakura: Ok.

She says and then with a warp of dark light the two disappear, reappearing where Rin, Jaken.. Aaun and the Nekura are. Rin looks back curiously as she stands beside Aaun who is drinking from a stream. Her eye's widening as she see's Sakura.

Rin: Sakura..-sama...?

Sakura giggles and nods.

Sakura: I do not look THAT different do I..?

Rin: Well.. you're so much taller now.. and your hair is longer.. and you're human ...

Sakura: Heh. .I am not actually human.. I just appear to be..

Jaken: Pfft

He says in disgust.

Sakura: Is there a problem Jaken...?

She asks her eye's narrowing as she looks in his direction.

Jaken: Yes there is, you're an annoying troublesome cat who Lord Sesshoumaru should of killed off before.. you aren't even proud to be a demon you have to masquerade as a human.

Sakura stands there for a moment and smirks, though her smile gives off a chilling evilness to it. Jaken's eye's widen slightly and he backs away, being slightly afraid from just her expression.

Sakura: My power has probably tripled since I was in my child like state... I would not speak so openly to me from now on Jaken...

She says and turns away

Sakura: If you value your life...

She says as she begins walking away.. Sesshoumaru looks to Jaken silently and then to Sakura and turns and begins to follow, leaving as well. Jaken stutters in fear falling back onto his butt as he stares with wide eye's. Rin giggles and takes hold of Aaun's reins to follow.

Rin: Come on Jaken-sama.. we're leaving.

She says cheerily, noticing as Sakura pauses and looks back.

Sakura: After you..your highness.

She says smiling her chilling smile again, Sesshoumaru pauses and looks at her with his silent and expressionless gaze and then begins to walk ahead.

Sesshoumaru: Next time I will kill you.

He says as he begins to pass her.

Sakura: As I you.

She says watching as he passes her.. she glances over curiously as she hear's Rin giggle.

Sakura: What is it.. ?

Rin giggles again.

Rin: I think that Sakura-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama like each other.

Sakura looks at him in disgust though he pauses having heard Rin's words.

Sakura: You've got it all wrong kid..

She says laughing and shakes her head.

Sakura: Cat's and dogs... no.. it just wouldn't work out.

Rin: I don't believe you.

She says making Sakura pause again for a moment.. a little shocked, and then after a long moment she laughs.

Sakura: Wishful thinking, Rin-chan.

She says and then turns and begins to leave... walking ahead of Sesshoumaru.

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama.

She says to him who remains, he glances down at her.

Rin: I am sorry for being so bold but I know that Sesshoumaru-sama has feelings for Sakura-sama and that she feels the same.

Sesshoumaru :You are wrong.

He says coldly and then turns. Rin sighs and watches as the two walk away, she glances over as Jaken passes her.

Jaken: Stupid girl. A great and powerful demon such as Lord Sesshoumaru would never lower himself to fall in love with such a worthless and weak women.

He says his eye's widening as out of nowhere a force grabs him, Sesshoumaru turns his head watching as Jaken flies by him and slams right into Sakura's hold.. she smiles as she holds him by the throat. .Jaken squirms in fear whimpering for her to let go.

Sakura: In some time I will surpass him in power.. it is that weak and worthless dog who is not worthy of me.. you should get things right.. Jaken.

She says coldly andthen tosses him aside throwing him hard into a tree she smirks as she watches Sesshoumaru pass her.

Sakura: Did you hear that dog?

She says laughing as he doesn't respond.

Sakura: How amusing you are ...

She says to herself as she turns and watches him walk off, glancing over to Jaken who dizzily groans and comes to his feet.. 


	8. Unwritten Friendship

The scene changes to later that day as Inuyasha and the others walk silently along a meadow.

Kagome: there is still no sign of Naraku

She says sighing defeatedly, wishing they could find him and finally defeat him.

Sango: I wish I could see Kohaku once more.. just to spend some time with him. I wish we didn't have to be enemies like this...

She says pausing and speaking in her mind.

Sango: Oh Kohaku..

She says sadly to herself, Kagme pauses and looks back.. frowning as she notices the sad appearance of Sango.

Kagome: She must be thinking of Kohaku right now...

She says to herself as she wishes there was something she could do for them.

Inuyasha: Oh great.

He says in an enthusiastic tone as he notices Sesshoumaru approaching, Rin, Jaken and Sakura following silently behind.. Nekura as always held in Rin's arms.

Inuyasha: Hey you want to finish this Sesshoumaru.

He says drawing his sword, Sakura looks up at him curiously as she walks beside him.

Sakura: What is going on?

She asks watching Sesshoumaru who is silently staring Inuyasha down.

Sesshoumaru: Stay back.

He says without so much as glancing to them, Sakura nods hesitantly and moves away along with Rin and Jaken.

Rin: That is Lord Sesshoumaru's younger brother, he is only a half demon. Lord Sesshoumaru does not like him very much. 

Sakura: I see.

She says watching closely as Sesshoumaru draws his sword.

Sakura: Now I will see Sesshoumaru fight fully.

Rin: But have you and Sesshoumaru-sama not fought before.

Sakura: Well that is an obvious question, it is just that he did not fight fully and unattached. He fought forcefully and with most of his strength.. but the true Sesshoumaru fights with all his power without any hesitation to kill..

Rin: Oh ..

she says as Sakura pauses. .. Rin looks towards Inuyasha.

Sakura: Though Sesshoumaru fought me on that same level, when it was time to finish me off.. he hesitated and did not continue through with it.

Jaken: You lie.

He says in a yeah right kind of tone glaring at her for speaking such words.

Sakura: Do you wish to be beaten up again Jaken?

She says to jaken who's eye's widen and he steps back a little and bows, looking up as Sesshoumaru continues to stand there silently while Inuyasha charges for him at full speed.

Inuyasha: I'm going to finish you off once and for all!

He yells and then leaps in the air as he prepares to strike.

Inuyasha: KAZE NO KIZUUUU!

He calls out as he releases the streams of light Sesshoumaru jumps out of the way, looking back as Rin screams in fear as the energy comes right for them.

Sakura: Do not fear.. Rin-chan.

She says as they all flicker and disappear appearing nearby Kagome and the others. Kagome looks over curiously as they appear.

Sakura: I would not allow harm to come to you.

She says softly.. Rin looks up at her with wide eye's and then over to the battle as the ground explodes and Sesshoumaru glides out.

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama is amazing isn't he.

Sakura: Heh. And to think I would admit such a thing.

She says making Rin giggle.

Rin: Sakura-samaa loves Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaa..

She says in a sing song voice stopping as Sakura looks at her she silences quickly and gives her a huge smile.

Sakura: Such a foolish human you are, Rin-chan.

She says making Rin giggle again and then all of a sudden Sakura's eye's widen and go blank. Rin looks at her strangely for a moment.

Rin: Jaken-sama.. something is wrong..

She says hesitantly pointing to Sakura who stands there staring lifelessly, Jaken moves up looking at her curiously his eye's widening as he see's her lifeless gaze.

Kagome: Is she alright?

She asks watching Sakura silently as she remains in the trance like state, jumping as all of a sudden Sakura gasps as the life returns to her eye's she pushes Jaken hard out of the way and begins to run towards Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Sakura: Sesshoumaru!

She calls out in a frightened tone reaching out she flickers and disappears, reappearing right beside him his eye's widen in disbelief as her small hands slam against him with all her strength and knock him to the ground she turns just as Inuyasha rises from the clouds of battle. .her eye's widening as she feels something pierce her from behind she lets out a groan, blood dripping from her her mouth she begins falling backwards as the tentacles pull from her body closing her eye's as she hear's Inuyasha call out his attack.

Inuyasha: KONGOUSOUHA!

He yells releasing the shards of diamond, his eye's widening in horror as he see's her standing there. .. he stands there frozen in disbelief helplessly as the tentacles pull from her body and the shards slam into her throwing her back a few feet into the ground.

Silence sits all around as every one stares with wide eye's.. Inuyasha slowly dropping his sword as he stares at her in horror the sword returning to it's untransformed state as it hits the ground. Sesshoumaru sits there still on the ground staring at her silence, his eye's widening as her body pulses and then glows turning into black dust that disappears into the wind and then slowly his gaze turns towards the tree's and he leaps up and charges in that direction.

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama!

He calls out rushing after him.

Sesshoumaru: STAY HERE JAKEN!

He yells lookin gback Jaken's eye's widen in fear as he see's the deadly and pissed off expression in his face.

jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama...

He says in a half there tone still struck by the face that his Master had worn he glances over noticing Rin on the ground on her knee's holding Nekura covered in blood.

Kagome: I don't understand.. ...

She says finding this hard to swallow, everything having happened so quick.

Miroku: I wonder why Sesshoumaru ran off like that.

Jaken: You idiot!

He says annoyedly and turns around looking to Miroku who's eye's widen somewhat.

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama is stronger then a weak human like you so of course he noticed the attack that hit her first.

Kagome: What...?

Jaken: Inuyasha's. kongousouha was not the first thing that hit her.. but instead an attack from behind.

He says motioning to the tree's with his staff.

Miroku: Wait. You mean someone else attacked her from behind before Inuyasha released the kongousouha?

Jaken: Yes.

Kagome: Who else would attack her..?

Sango: What did the attack look like?

Jaken: Tentacles..

He says looking curiously as they all gasp.

Jaken: Hm?

Kagome: That is an ability of Naraku.

She says and begins to run, Miroku and Sango following.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Naraku is near!

She calls out waving him on, slowing coming to a stop she looks at him sadly as he was now sitting on his knee's staring at where Sakura once stood.

Kagome: Inuyasha..

She says breathlessly and looks to the others who had paused and looked back.

Kagome: I am going to stay here with Inuyasha... you guys go on ahead.

She says watching as they disappear into the forest. Kagome watches for a moment and then looks over to the spot sadly.

Kagome: She sacrificed herself to save Sesshoumaru's life... she forsaw his death and intervened.

She says in her mind as she stares off silently. .. she sighs frowning again as she hear's Rin's loud crying and glances back.

Kagome: Hey ..

She says softly and walks over leaning down concernedly as Rin looks up at her with her tear soaked eye's.

Kagome: It'll be alright.. you just wait.. I'm sure somehow it will be.

Rin: But Sakura-sama.. Nekura-sama... they're dead!

She says her voice almost yelling in a pain struck tone as she finishes. Kagome smiles weakly feeling the tears building in her own eyes as she puts her arm around Rin compassionately.

Kagome: I don't really know what to say ... but somehow it'll be ok ... you just have to believe.

She says hugging Rin against her.

The scene changes to Sesshoumaru who stands silently on the ground, his face still cold and dark as he stares up at Naraku who's floating safely in his barrier in mid air.

Naraku: That attack was meant for you .. Sesshoumaru. She should not of intervened.. what a foolish girl she is. 

Sesshoumaru remains silent not giving him any response as Sango and Miroku arrive they gasp stopping with wide eye's.

Miroku: It really is...

Sango: NARAKU!

She calls out angrily, he smirks amusingly and glances in their direction.

Naraku: Well well...

He says and looks around curiously.

Naraku: Not every one is here.. how interesting.. I suppose it would be hard afterall for Inuyasha to deal with slaying an innocent and sweet girl.

He says mocking them with her tone.

Sango: YOU!

She yells angrily stopping as Miroku holds her back and motions to Sesshoumaru with his head. . their eye's widening as an aura begins glowing around Sesshoumaru as his hair.. robes and boa begin to rise flaring in the energy around him as he begins to transform.

Naraku: Heh. .. so you will submit to your beast power to destroy me.. Sesshoumaru?

He says smirking amusedly as he stares at Sesshoumaru fearlessly, his eye's widening as all of a sudden a light comes out of nowhere as Inuyasha appears releasing his kongousouha attack... his eye's widen in disbelief as it pierces his barrier and slams against him.. Sesshoumaru stops pausing and looking over annoyedly.

Sesshoumaru: I will kill you for interfering.

He says and lunges for Inuyasha grabbing him by the throat he slams him so hard against the tree some blood splatters from him. Inuyasha's eye's widen for a moment but then slowly he closes them relaxing his body fully.

Inuyasha: I deserve it.. go ahead...

He says ignoring Naraku who laughs.

Naraku: Yes.. Sesshoumaru... destroy your little brother.. kill him.

Sesshoumaru: I don't need your support.

He says glaring up at Naraku who is in pieces... chuckling as he reforms and begins to fade away.

Sango: And of course as always he's getting away.

She says sighing and watching as Sesshoumaru throws Inuyasha to the side.

Inuyasha: What?

He asks confusingly as he's thrown down.

Inuyasha: I deserve to die after what I did.

Sesshoumaru: You are too pathetic to kill right now. It wouldn't be worth it.

He says coldly and turns and walks off returning to Jaken and Rin. Inuyasha stares with wide eye's as he sits up slowly and then frowns.

The scene changes as Sesshoumaru returns, Kagome looks up curiously seeing him walking out from the tree's.. Sango and Miroku following distantly behind with Inuyasha even further walking slowly sulkingly.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

She says conernedly as he wanders past her.

Sesshoumaru: Rin. Jaken.

He says as he stands silently nearby Rin.

Rin: Yes..?

She asks sniffling as she looks up to him slowly.

Sesshoumaru: We're leaving.

He says pausing as he feels the Tenseiga pulse on his belt.

Rin: But what about ...

She says stopping her eye's widening as he draws his sword from his belt. Kagome gasps with wide eye's.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru is really going to use the tenseiga... ?

She says her eye's widening as she and every one pause to watch.

Sesshoumaru: Tenseiga...

He says in his mind as he stands there holding it out as it reveals the messengers of the underworld. .. the tenseiga pulsing in his hand beckoning for him to use it's power. .. he stands there for a long moment holding the sword in that stance as Rin stares with wide eye's, cringing down and gasping.. closing her eye's as he swings her eye's widening in disbelief as after a moment she feels Nekura stir in her arms.

Rin: Nekura-sama has revived!

She yells out in disbelief. .. staring with wide eye's. ..

Jaken: Of course she has revived, Sesshoumaru-sama after all has the power of the underworld. He revived you afterall.

He says in his smarty know it all tone.

Rin: yes but.. I really believed that Sakura-sama.. and the Nekura had really gone...

She says and then looks up as Sesshoumaru drops his boa to the ground and pulls off his outer robe.. Kagome looks at him curiously wondering what he's doing.. the other's staring in silence as well as all of a sudden a pulse of red light shines and Sakura appears through the sparkling energy completely nude.. her ears returned and her tail swirling back and forth from behind she touches lightly to the ground as the aura fades and her eye's flutter open and then quickly widen in horror at her nudity, she goes to scream... her ey's widening more as she's silenced by Sesshoumaru quickly putting the robe around her she looks at him in disbelief for a moment and then pulls it around her slowly and holds it into place.. a cheery smile coming over her face as her body glows and pulses for a moment as her demon features fade away she turns curiously her eye's widening as she see's Rin and she frowns.

Sakura: Oh no .. Rin-chan.. you're bleeding. 

Rin: What? .. oh no.. Sakura-sama.. this was..um..

Sakura: Oh ... 

she says trailing off, understanding completely without having Rin say it outloud .. since she realizes that it was her blood or rather the nekura's all over Rin.. she frowns and looks over to Sesshoumaru and quickly glares.

Sakura: stupid dog almost getting killed.

She says glaring annoyedly and begins walking off.

Sesshoumaru: I wasn't going to thank you.

He says in a somewhat happy sounding tone as he follows after her. Rin giggles and begins to follow along with Jaken who's pulling along Aaun.

Sakura: I didn't think you would.. you are after all just a dumb dog.

She says and pauses and looks back with a huge smile.

Sakura: I should give you a doggy name.. how about I call you...

She says and pauses to think..giggling as she stops and looks back at him. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Inuyasha all stand there with their mouth's wide open, frozen in disbelief at how she is speaking to of all people Sesshoumaru.. each of them gasping as she yells out her decision.

Sakura: FLUFFY!

She says referring to his boa as she points.. Sesshoumaru stands there his eye's widening for a moment and then returning to his normal, emotionless gaze.

Sakura; Ok Fluffy! You don't have to thank me for dying for you .. and I won't thank you for bringing me back to life.

Sesshoumaru: Ironically you're about to die again.

Sakura: Aww does the doggy not like his cute wittle name?

She says in an annoying cutsie wutsie voice and pouts, giggling after a moment... and then all of a sudden she jumps up yells.

Sakura: FLUFFFFFYY!

She says and turns and runs.. laughing as Sesshoumaru turns into a blur and shoots after her.

Jaken: YEAH! YOU GET THAT ANNOYING CAT MY LORD!

He yells chasing after him as he waves his staff supportively in the air, his eye's widening as a glow surrounds him and he's slammed to the ground tripping. .. he turns as he gets up looking at Nekura who glares at him as she walks by in Rin's arms.. Rin giggling slightly as Jaken mumbles under his breath and stands.

Sango: Well...

She says staring with wide eye's as the other group disappears into the distance.. an explosion of light happening somewhat far away as Sesshoumaru and Sakura collide. Kagome giggles and smiles.

Sango: Hm? What is it Kagome-chan?

She asks curiously glancing over. Kagome chuckles again and then looks over with her warm smile.

Kagome: We've always thought so badly of Sesshoumaru.. but when it comes down to it.. he's just like us.

Sango: Hm?

Kagome: How we support each other.. and care for each other... how we'd sacrifice ourselves for each other and do anything for us.. how we often fight amongsts ourselves but despite that .. when it comes down to it .. we'd do anything for each other.. and love each other a lot.

Sango: Yeah..

Kagome: Sesshoumaru and his friends are the same.. just on a different level.. but in the end.. when it comes down to it.. They're just like us. .. they're family... in a way.

She says and smiles giggling as Sango tears up and nods and then runs over and hugs her. Kagome giggles.

Kagome: See.

She says hugging her back and hugging Shippou as well.

Miroku; Heeeeey... can I get in on the affection?

He says comingg up from behind he reaches out to touch Sango's behind, his eye's widening as before his hand connects Sango turns and smacks him across the face.

Sango: Don't even think about it monk.

She says with folded arms, he looks at her innocently.

Miroku: I just wanted to get in on the hu.g...

Sango: SUUUUUUREEEE..

She says turning and following Kagme and Shippou who had already begun leaving.

Inuyasha: Tough break.. huh Miroku?

He says as he passes and paots him on the back.. Miroku watches with wide eye' sfor a moment and then closes his eye's and chuckles with a smile and conitnues on to follow. 


	9. Sakura's Pain

The scene comes into view days later as Rin sits silently around a small meadow, enjoying herself as she picks flowers silently.. she pauses and glancing up as Sakura slowly approaches.. Sesshoumaru nowhere to be found.

Rin: Oooh.. Sakura-sama!

She says excitedly and rushes up to her and holds up the flowers in her hnd.

Sakura: OoooO.. are these flowers for meee..? Rin-chan?

She says giggling as Rin nods.

Sakura: Thank you..

She says taking them and hugging Rin and then she stands.. pausing and sighing as she looks around.

Rin: What is wrong.. Sakura-sama?

Sakura: It isn't fair that Sesshoumaru just dumps us off like this and disappears for so long all the time.

Rin: Oh...but it is what Sessohumaru-sama has always done.

Sakura: That doesn't make it right.. making us . .just sit here .. waiting for him to return. I mean he could atleast give us some sort of clue.. or estimation of when he'd be returning.. it's boring remaining in one spot like this.. wondering if he'll come back today .. or tomorrow or the next.

Rin: Mmm..

She says and frowns a little.

Rin: You are ..unhappy..? Sakura-sama?

Sakura looks at her and frowns.

Sakura: I um.. I don't think I can stay with you .. anymore.. Rin-chan. I"m really sorry. 

She says as she tears up a little.

Sakura: Sesshoumaru .. he ...

She says and shakes her head slowly.

Sakura: Sesshoumaru does't care about me.. I can't even say that he cares about you.. all we are .. are burdens that follow him around.. trash that's tossed aside when they're in the way so he can fulfill his revenge .. .. Where do I belong .. in Sesshoumaru's world..?

She says and pauses as she looks down.. shaking her head again.

Sakura: I don't have a place in it at all.. and neither do you Rin-chan.. when the future comes ...

She says as she holds out her hand and the Nekura hops into her arms.

Sakura: As a human.. you'll be but a memory of him... a nuissance that once existed.. you'd be dead.

Rin's eye's widen and she gasps.

Sakura: Neither of us.. have a place in Sesshoumaru's empire.. we're just burdens right now.. as he goes along.

She says and smiles weakly.

Sakura; So that is why.. Rin-chan. I just cannot remain with you.. I know .. me leaving.. will sadden you.. but it is for the best.

She says and leans down and hugs her.

Sakura; Good bye.

She says and turns and begins to walk away towards a nearby patch of woods.. Jaken who was walking up with Aaun looks at her curiously and then comes up to Rin.

Jaken: Um.. Rin-chan, where is that dumb cat running off to?

He asks curiously as he reaches her.. his eye's widening as she drops into the grass and begins crying.

Moments later.. Jaken glances back noticing as Sesshoumaru arrives he pauses and looks at them silently as jaken had been trying to silence the crying Rin.

Jaken: Oh .. My Lord you have returned!

He says rushing up to him.

Jaken: Um.. Rin-chan is very upset.. I do not know why .. and Sakura, that worthless cat.. she has gone off somewhere.

Sesshoumaru: Hm.

He says his eye's narrowing slightly as he looks around slowly, unable to sense her.

Rin: Sakura-sama is gone...

She says in her crying tone as she sniffles and looks at them with her tear sparkling eye's. Jaken's eye's widen.

Jaken: Wh..whaattt..!

Rin nods.

Rin: Sakura-sama said .. that .. that we didn't havve a place in Sesshoumaru-sama's coming empire.. that we were just burdens ... that she was just going to leave now .. so she wouldn't be in the way.

She says pausing as she sniffles and wipes her eye's.

Jaken: What..? But that is nonsense... yeah she's a cat.. and she's dumb . .and worthless and so pathetic but but...

Sesshoumaru: Jaken.

He says in his "that's enough tone..." as he scans the area closing his eye's sllightly as he focuses more with his nose for her scent... he continues for a moment and then slowly as he turns his eye's open and he looks in the direction she had gon ein and begins to walk.

Jaken: Oh.. are we leaving my Lord..?

Sesshoumaru: No

He says in his firm tone.

Sesshoumaru: Wait here.

Jaken: Uhh... yes my lord...

He says and looks at Rin-chan concernedly who was still somewhat crying.

The scene changes to nearby as Sakura wanders through the forest.. she pauses as she comes to a small clearing her eye's widening as she see's a waterfall infront of her pounding into a small pond... she sniffles alittle.. tears silently falling down her face as she walks slowly up to the edge of the pond and stares down at it.

Sakura: What is wrong with me anyway...?

She asks herself outloud as hse stares at her waving reflection in the pond.

Sakura: Could it be ...

She asks .. pausing as she sighs and reaches out running her finger in the water, making her reflection ripple out more.

Sakura: That I ... I am ... in love with Sesshoumaru..?

She asks herself pausing on each word as she stands slowly.

Sakura: But he would never return my feelings.. he just .. isn't capable of that... I suppose.

She says frowning sadly.

Sakura: Jaken is right .. I really am .. nothing but a worthless.. dumb cat.

She says sniffling again as she looks at Nekura who is staring at her silently from her shoulder.

Sakura: Nekura-chan...

She says as she begins to walk slowly alongside the pond towards the other part of the path.

Sakura: Maybe you should just return me.. I mean . .my existance slows you down .. right? It weakens you to have me in thi form .. and you could move so much faster with your small and agile body... but instead you must rely on travelling with me... I am a burden to you .. and a nuissance .. just like I am to Sesshoumaru.

She says tearing up a little again... and then her eye's widening as she sense's some one nearby.. she pauses and looks over towards the clearing she had come from .. her eye's widening in disbelief as she see's Sesshoumaru standing there silently staring at her... his eye's almost soft as the gaze at her in that way that he does.

Sakura: Sesshoumaru...

She says staring at him with wide eye's as she whispers his name... and then quickly she turns away looking down sadly at the ground.. her eye's widening a little again as she feels him appear behind her with a whoosh.

Sakura: Please.. just leave me alone.

She says and begins to walk away .. her eye's widening as he reaches out and grabs her by her arm pulling her slightly so she stps and turns around.. he leans down towards her and stares silently in her eye's making her freeze completely as she stares up at him. .. they remain like that for a long moment and then slowly Sakura begins to shake her head as she shuts her eye's and begins to cry and tries ot pull away and run but his firm grip holds onto her tight.

Sakura: let go of me

She says trying to jerk her arm away again.

Sakura: I don't want to be something you just toss aside periodically and return to when you feel like it.

She says as she finally pulls her arm away and glares at him... though he says nothing as he stares at her silently and leans back standing up straight again.

Sakura: Stop staring at me like that!

She yells angrily and begins to turn again.. gasping as he grabs her again and jerks her to a stop and forces her back around.

Sesshoumaru; Sakura.

He says .. making her eye's widen again as she hear's her name spoken by his voice.

Sakura: Just . leave me alone Sesshoumaru. . I'm tired of being a burden to you!

She says as she begins to cry again.

Sakura: You just leave us around all the time, coming back when you feel like it and expect us to just stand there and stay where we are and wait until you decide to return. You don't even consider our feelings and how worried we are as we wait for you to come back.. yeah you might be powerful but who's to say something might happen to you when your away .. how would any of us know! Bu tthen again .. we're just weak burdens anyway so why would it matter that we're worried anyway.. since "emotions" are for the weak and expressing them is too! Well you know what! I don't mind expressing emotions Sesshoumaru and right now I'm angry!.. so get off me.. stay away from me.. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

She screams pulling herself away from him again, pulling so hard that she stumbles back.

Sakura: I am a nekura.. I am one of the most sought out demons of power .. I'm not some worthless burden you can just toss aside when you feel like it!

She screams angrily.

Sakura: I'm too good for you! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T DESERVE ME!

She says yelling again .. her eye's widening as she looks over to see Jaken and Rin arrive with Aaun. Sesshoumaru glances over as they arrive.

Sesshoumaru: I told you to stay where you were.

He says sounding slightly annoyed.

Jaken: Uhm.. yes.. you did my lord but uhm.. Rin-chan here.. she uh.. .

he says babbling uneasily as he step sforward.. looking hesitantly at the ground as he moves his foot back and forth and hesitates on each word.

Rin: It's my fault.. my Lord.. not Jaken's.. he um.. I thoguht you had gone after Sakura-sama.. and I wanted to come too.

She says tearing up again.

Rin: I know.. youd on't want her to go.. and I don't want her to leave either! So I had to come! I'm sorry for disobeying your comman.. Sesshoumaru-sama.. but I ..

She says looking at him and trailing off as she begins crying a little harder again .. Sakura looks over to her sadly.. her head lowering down as her eye's tear up a little again .. her wanting to cry seeing Rin crying like that.

Sakura: I'm sorry Rin-chan ..

She says in a breaking voice.

Sakura: But I'm not going to be any one's burden anymore ... I don't have a place in his empire.. and I don't have a place in his life right now either.. I'm just something that.. tags along. .. and I don't want to be that anymore.. so this really is .. good bye.

She says and turns and begins to walk away slowly her head and shoulders slumped down as she walks away she gasps her eye's widening as Sesshoumaru all of a sudden appears infront of her his sword already drawn and pointed out to her.

Sakura: What.. ? What are you doign?

Sesshoumaru: Rin. Jaken.. stand back.

He says as he jumps back and begins ot float through the air as he slashes his sword through the air and sends a blast of light straight for Sesshoumaru.. Sakura's eye's widen in disbelief as she leaps up floating out of the way just as the energy slams against hte ground tearing it apart she looks down in horror at the light and to him as he appears infront of her and grabs her by the throat.

Sakura; Sesshou..maru...

She says in a breathless voice in her mind as she stares up at him in disbelief as her body dangles from his strong grip. .. she begins to struggle slightly .. her body desperately needing air .. her eye's begin to glow red as a dark energy begins to emit from around her the energy pulses out nkocking Sesshoumaru back as hse straightens herselfout and raises her hand.

Sakura: Foolish demon you will die by her hand.

Her voice says . .sounding slightly posessed as her eye's glow red. .. an energy pulses tu around him grabbing him as it paralyzes him completely.

Sakura: The Keiei is foolish ..

Her voice says as she floats towards him slowly.

Sakura: She is in love.. but you do not validate that .. you show her only coldness.. You will die now .. for hurting her heart..

Sesshoumaru's eye's widen slightly as a strange pain begins to pound through his body .. he groans a little.. his body dangling in mid air unable to move as the pains of blades ripping through hi sbody surges through.

Sakura: This Keiei .. has a kind soul. ..

Her posessed voice speaks. .. pausing as Rin walks out from the tree's and yells up at her.

Rin: Sakura-sama! Please do not hurt Lord Sesshoumaru!

She cals out.. Sakura turns looking down at her silently.

Sakura: This girl...

Her posessed voice says.

Sakura: A demon like you .. holding onto a weak .. defenseless human girl. .. why.

She asks looking back to Sesshoumaru as the pain exploding through him cease yet he continues to float there unable to move.

Sakura: Why do you drag this .. human girl along? Why do you allow her to remain?

She says her glowing red eye's narrow as Sesshoumaru just looks at her and doesn't say a word.

Rin: Sakura-sama... please come down .. and release Lord Sesshoumaru from your hold. ... You're wrong.

She says pleadingly.. as she stares up at them.

Rin: Sakura-sama..you do belong in Lord Sesshoumaru's empire... Sesshoumaru-sama leaves us behind because he DOES care about us.. he might not show it .. but I know that he does it for our protection .. because sometimes its just too dangerous where he goes.

Sakura: The Keiei can protect itself. It does not need his power for defense.

Rin's eye's widen a little as she hear's her speak.

Rin: Nekura-sama...?

She asks hesitantly.

Sakura: Yes.

She says channelling herself fully through Sakura as she speaks.

Sakura: This demon has harmed the keiei's heart enough.. it will not happen again.

Rin: But I don't think Sesshoumaru-sama meant for this to happen.. Nekura-sama!

She says gathering the courage to speak again.

Rin: I think that Sesshoumaru-sama does care for Sakura-sama.. that is why he came here.. to ask her not to go.

Sakura: Hm.. he sure has an interesting way of showing it.

She says referring to when he attacked.

Rin: Yes but ... don't you remember .. when Sesshoumaru-sama.. and Sakura-sama.. conflict.. they fight .. and then afterwards.. everything is alright ..maybe Sesshoumaru-sama just thought .. that if he attacked... that she would realize somewhere inside.. that he does love her.. and she does have a place in his empire.. when the time comes. ...

She says .. speaking in a strong tone.. Sesshoumaru's eye's widen slightly and he'd look down at her if he could move.

Rin: Sakura-sama belongs with Sesshoumaru-sama .. that is why he keeps her by his side...and that is why he leaves her.. and us ... to keeps us safe.. Sesshoumaru-sama cares for us .. and he loves Sakura-sama... he just .. Sesshoumaru-sama does not express his emotions as openly.. as we do. .. he doesn't allow it to leave his inside.. but if you look close enough .. you can see .. that his his actions, they show it .. how much he really cares...

She says and pauses looking at Sakura with hopefully eye's.

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama came after her.. didn't he! When he found out.. that she had left.. the first thing he did .. was come for her.. Sesshoumaru-sama didn't want her to leave! With him.. is where she really belongs!

She says in a pleading tone.. as she lays it all on the line.. speaking on his behalf because deep down she knows her words are right. Sakura's eye's widen slightly .. and slowly the glow subsides as her body drops right from the sky.. falling to the ground with a thud as she lays there unconsciously the Nekura floats down from the sky and lands nearby her.. her eye' sglowing for amoment as she looks at Rin who's eye's widen and glow for a moment as Nekura speaks in he mind... the energy binding Sesshoumaru fades away and he looks silently to the ground.

Nekura: She will remain unconscious for some time.. the technique drains her power completely.. and renders her useless.

Rin's eye's widen as the glow subsides.

Rin: So Sakura-sama will remain asleep ?

She asks looking to Nekura who silently responds... Rin looks up as Sesshoumaru lands nearby him and draws his sword.

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama.. the Nekura spoke to me.. she said.. that the technique drains Sakura-sama's power.. and she will remain asleep like this for a while.

She says watching as he doesn't say a word.. just lifts her up and places her on Aaun. Rin watches silently as he does that.. and then glances dow as the nekura hops onto her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru: Let's go.

He says .. after placing Rin on Aaun and begins to go. Rin looks at him for a moment and hten nods.

Rin: Yes.. my lord!

She says excitedly as she beins to skip after him.. Jaken quickly running to catch up as he had still been by the other clearing while Aaun follows behind them carrying Sakura on it's back. Rin giggles and smiles as she watches Sesshoumaru walk away.. happy that they're all back together again and that everything is alright. 


	10. A more important fight

The scene changes to weeks later as Kagome sits silently in her classroom at school, groaning as she stares down at the jargon on her books. .. she glances up as the final bell rings and she gets up to leave. . her eye's widening as she glances out of the window and see's Inuyasha in the tree staring at her.

Kagome: Hey.. sorry guys.. I have to go!

She calls out and then turns rushing out of the room. Inuyasha notices and jumps down ready to greet her.

Kagome: What are you doing here?

She asks as she comes running outside grabbing him and pulling him away.

Inuyasha: I got bored. .. god Kagome.

He says as she drags him down the sidewalk.

The scene changes to the lush forest of the feudal era as Sakura, Jaken and Rin along with Aaun enjoy themselves within a meadow. Sakura sitting silently on a large rock while Aaun lays nearby. .Rin happily picking flowers while Jaken stands crabbily nearby with his arms folded.

Jaken: Why do I always have to stay with the women?

He asks himself in his mind as he stands there pouting, Sakura glances over to him and then just shakes her head and smiles... glancing over to Rin and then down at Nekura in her lap. .. her eye's widening as all of a sudden Rin screams .. Sakura leaps up looking at her .. her eye's widening as she see's the shadow overtaking her she turns looking back to see a huge wave towering above the tree's coming straight for them.

Sakura: Oh my god...

She says staring with wide eye's and then turns and throws out her hand.

Sakura: Rin-chan.. Jaken.. take Nekura.. get on Aaun and go.

Rin: But what about you Sakura-sama...

Sakura: GO!

She calls out as Aaun takes into the sky she turns looking back towards the wave as her body begins to glow she gasps as out of nowhere a light slams into her and she swerves off the rock looking in disbelief as Sesshoumaru flies into the air holding onto her. .her lips curl into a smile and she wraps her arms around him tight.

Sakura: FLUFFFY!

She says cheerily, her eye's wdiening more as he lets go of her and she begins dropping down she reaches out grabbing onto the edge of the boa screaming as the water of the wave slams against her feet pulling her grip off him. . her eye's widen in horror as she feels a sharp pain go through her leg.

Sakura: OH my god.. Sesshoumaru!

She yells in fear as the pain forces her to let go he swerves down reaching out and grabs her by her hand pulling her up she stares up at him with wide eye's, her eye's flickering in pain.. his eye's widen in disbelief for but a moment as he see's the blood soaked, oozing from her leg. .. he pulls them up landing nearby on a large cliff he lets go off her and she drops down crying out in pain as she glances at her leg.. shutting her eye's tight in pain.

Rin: Sakura-sama!

She calls out leaping off Aaun she runs over to her stopping as she see's the wound her eye's widen in horror.

Sakura: It's alrgiht.. Rin-chan.

She says looking up she forces a cheery smile even though the pain is agonizing as it surges through her.

Sakura: Why don't you and Jaken go and take a little walk .. go see how far the water's gone.

Rin: Ok ..

Sakura: Don't go to close to it though .. ok? Don't touch the water.. just look.

Rin: Alright. Sakura-sama!

She says and turns and runs off, Sakura watches silently as she and Jaken leave and then turn and glare in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Sakura: This is all your fault you dumb dog!

She yells angrily, Sesshoumaru towers over her for a moment staring down at her silently.

Sesshoumaru: It was your own fault.

Sakura; MINE! You're the one who let go of me!

Sesshoumaru: Then maybe you should rethink your pet name.

Sakura rolls her eye's and looks away.

Sakura; I like Fluffy. I'm not changing it. 

Sesshoumaru: then next time I won't catch you.

Sakura: Fine.

She says folding her arms and then after a moment groans in pain. Sesshoumaru who had already sat down nearby against a large rock glances over as he hear's her yell.. watching her for a moment and then looks away as she glances back at him with an annoyed look... her eye's widening as he stands and begins undoing the yellow ribbon around his waist.

Sesshoumaru: Here.

He says holding it out to her.. she looks at him in disbelief for a moment and then groans in pain again as just moving hurts so bad.

Sakura: What the hell are you giving me that for?

Sesshoumaru: Put it around your leg.

Sakura: What?

She says looking at him for a moment and thenshakes her head.

Sakura: No.

Sesshoumaru: Just do it.

He says shoving it into her hand. .her eye's widen for a moment and she looks down at it and then shakes her head.

Sakura: No.. I don't want to ruin it.

Sesshoumaru: It's fine.

Sakura: NO!

She says and holds it up towards him.

Sakura: Just take the damn thing and put it back on. I don't want to ruin it.

Sh says insisting he takes it back he glares at her for a moment and then reaches out.

The scene changes to Kagome's house as she and Inuyasha stand at the edge of the well, she looks back a smiles saying her good bye's to her family and then the two leap in. She floats slowly through the well setting down on the ground her eye's widen in horror as she enters the feudal realm fully she gasps closing her mouth as she realizes she's completely under water she begins swimming up in a panic looking up as Inuyasha grabs her and pushes up pulling her out she stares with wide frightened eye's as a huge snake like beast comes swimming for them, leaping up to bite into her as Inuyasha pulls her out he holds onto her jumping off the tree's and towards high ground...

Sesshoumaru: Fine.

He says glancing up silently as Inuyasha lands nearby with Kagome. .. he takes back the sash and looks ove to them as Inuyasha lets Kagome down and shakes to dry off.

Kagome: Um.. hello..

She says hesitantly.. her eye's widening as she see's Sakura's leg.

Kagome: Oh no ! Are you alright!

She yells rushing over to her and kneeling down beside her, Sakura's eye's widen a little shocked as she looks up to Kagome.

Sakura: I'm fine.

She says after a moment of staring at her.

Sakura: I Just got bit by a dumb demon in the water that's all.

Kagome: Yeah but look at it.. you want to get it treated it so it doesn't get infected.

Sakura; I'll be fine.

Kagome: Well how about this.. ? I have things in my bag from my time that are really good on injuries like that.. it'll make it feel so much better and heal quicker.

Sakura: Your what?

Kagome OH ..

She says and chuckls nervously.

Kagome: Well it's hard t oexplain.. let's just say I have some powerful remedies that will help you.

Sakura sits there a moment looking at her and then nods slowly.

Sakura: Ok . .fine.

She says and then glances over.

Sakura: Hey. Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: What is it?

He asks pausing and looking over as he was about to draw his sword to fight with Inuyasha who had already drawn his.

Sakura: Come here a minute... here..

She says taking the sash from his hand.

Sakura: I'll tie it back on for you .. it's probably hard to do it with one hand.

Sesshoumaru: I can do it myself.

Sakura's eye's narrow in anger.

Sakura: Just get the hell down here and let me do it stop being a hard ass all the time!

She yells hissing somewhat as she speaks and then all of a sudden she leaps right into him wrapping her arms around him tight as she looks at Kagome horrified.

Sakura; What the hell was that !

She yells holding onto him tight as her wound begins to bubble white she whimpers in pain as it burns up and down her leg.

Kagome: It will stop hurting soon.. it's making the wound better so it doesn't get infected...

Sakura; It hurts more then it did before!

Kagome: It will go away in a minute.. here.. just come back here and let me finish it.. trust me.. it will make it better.

Sakura looks at her hesitantly still clinging to Sesshoumaru who is a little shocked himself and then slowly she begins to let go prying herself away from him as she eases back to the ground. .. groaning a little as Kagome continues. .. Sakura sighs as she watches silently.

Kagome: What's wrong?

She looks up to her for a moment and then chuckles.

Sakura: It's just that my clothing is always getting ruined... it's always something. .but I'm always needing more.

Kagome: Oh .

She says and giggles a little.. Sakura looks at her again and then giggles too... and then glances over to Sesshoumaru who is staring Inuyasha down.

Sakura; Hey... Sesshoumaru.

She says looking as he looks over to her curiously.

Sakura; Can you go kill that demon in the water? It really pissed me off.

Sesshoumaru looks at her for a moment and then almost laughs.

Sakura: What..? I'm serriousss!

She says and giggles as he turns away.

Sesshoumaru: I will come back.

He says and then turns and leaves.

Inuyasha: What! Hey wait. .you can't just leave her here with us!

He yells waving his armsand looking over to Sakura.

Sesshoumaru: I'm not. I am leaving her by herself. I would never leave her "with you"

He says coldly and then disappears into the forest. Sakura sighs and just shakes his head.

Sakura: He really can be a pain in the ass.

She sas glancing over as Kagome announces that she's done.. Sakura looksdown at her leg.. all of it beneath the knee completely banadged down to the ankle.

Sakura: Hey that's pretty neat.. thank you.

Kagome: You're welcome.

She says smiling sweetly. .. glancing over as she notices Sesshoumaru has returned with Aaun.

Sesshoumaru: Come. Sakura.

Sakura: Hm?

She asks looking up curiously.

Sakura: We're leaving?

Sesshoumaru looks at her in silence though his expression and body language silently say "yes".

Sakura: K .

She says and goes to sit up her eye's widening in excrutiating pain as she attempts to walk and slams to the ground.

Sakura: You damn dog this is all your fault dammit!

She yells angrily hissing again.

Sesshoumaru: I will leave you here.

He says coldly.

Sakura: No you won't.. you already feel bad for letting it happen. .

Shee says and motions for him to come over.. he stands there looking at her for a moment and then comes watching as she takes his hand and begins to pull herself up... as she's halfway he pulls her up the rest of the way watching as she grabs onto him when she loses her balance.

Sakura: I am sure that we will meet again.. I hope your friends are alright too.

She says and then lets out a soft gasp as Sesshoumaru grabs her and pulls her up against him.

Sakura: Ok Fluffy.. up up and away

She says giggling as he glares at her.

Sakura: Hey don't throw me in water with evil feet eating demons again for calling you Fluffy!

She says pointing her finger in his face as she holds onto him with one arm.

Kagome: sesshoumaru threw your into the water?

Sakura: Huh?

She says glancing over and then giggles

Sakura: Oh it wasn't like that.. it was just he let go to be a jerk and the wave crashed and that damned demon came up and bit me.

Kagome looks at her cringing in pain relating to her and shakes her head.

Sakura: It's ok my big Fluffy dog here feels bad for what happened

She says and rubs his head.

Sakura: He'd never admit it though.

She says giggling as he glares at her again and then plops her onto Aaun and begins walking away.

Sakura; Byeeee!

She says waving good bye, Kagome smiles and waves watching as the two disappear into the forest.

The scene changes to somewhat later as Kagome and Inuyasha silently make their way through the dry land.

Kagome: I am so worried about every one... 

She says to herself outloud, Inuyasha pauses a glances over to her.

Inuyasha; I bet Naraku had to do with this.

Kagome: How can Naraku plunge part of the feudal lands under water?

Inuyasha: I don't know.. but I just know he had something to do with this.

Kagome nods agrreeingly to herself, her eye's widening as she hear's someone call out her name she looks up to see Sango and Miroku along with Shippou coming down on Kirara. Kagome gasps ,her eye's flickering wiht relief as they tear up.

Kagome: You guys are ok!

She says happily as they land and approach.

Sango: Yes.. we were fortunate enough to have some warning before the wave hit... we had time before it came every one of Kaede's village managed to get to higher grounds and were alright .. but it ruined the entire village.

Kagome: It's so horrible.. and there's this really scary demon in there too.

Sango: Demon?

Kagome nods.

Kagome: When Inuyasha and I returned everything was submerged.. Inuyasha had to pull me from the water and as we swam to the surface I saw it.. it's a huge snake like demon.

Miroku: It must be a kappa.. it is a large snake like demon of water.

Kagome: Oh .. it bit Sakura too.

Sango: Sakura as in the one that travels with Sesshoumaru?

Kagome nods.

Kagome: We saw them.. .when we landed they were already there. Her leg was badly injured so I treated it with my first aid kit.

Sango smiles.

Sango: It is a good thing you always come so prepared, Kagome-chan.

Kagome nods.

Kagome: The relationship between Sakura and Sesshoumaru is really growing, it's so sweet.

Inuyasha: What? What areyou talking about?

Kagome: You didn't notice Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: So you're trying to say my brother... Sesshoumaru ... the one that constantly goes out of his way to viciously try to kill me for existing... is "falling in love".

He says and scuffs

Inuyasha: I don't buy it.

Kagome shrugs.

Kagome: While I was putting on the bandages, Sesshoumaru left. .. he returned in a little bit with that horse like demon they have with them.

Sango: Oh..?

She asks not fully understanding. Kagome nods.

Kagome: Sakura could not stand on that leg.. so he brought the demon for her to ride on.

Sango: That is so sweet.

Kagome nods.

Kagome: she was calling him fluffy again too.

Sango's eye's widen

Sango: Really

Kagome: Yeah .. it's clear he doesn't care much for that name but he tolerates it because it is her.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah? Im going to call him that next time I see him.. let's see how much he likes it.

Miroku: I think.. Inuyasha. If you were to call Sesshoumaru by that name.. he'd pound you into the ground.

Shippou nods agreeing

Inuyasha: Yeah?

He says looking over and smirks

Inuyasha: We'll just have to find out.

He says and then looks up as the wind around them begins to pick up every one goes on guard watching as Kagura drops down from the sky.

Kagura: You are all still alive I see. How unfortunate.

She says smirking evilly as she stands there with her fan ready to attack.

Inuyasha: What the hell is Naraku thinking plunging the feudal lands under water!

Kagura: That is not your concern.. though I am sure that he was hoping it would pick off a couple of you on the way .. it seems that wasn't the case.

She says and then her eye's widen as she feels a strong powwer behind her and a sword touching the back of her neck.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru!

She says looking at him a little shocked, glancing up as Rin, Jaken and Sakura arrive on Aaun who touches t othe ground.

Sesshoumaru: Where is Naraku?

He asks coldly, Kagura's eye's widen for a moment and thn she smirks slowly.

Inuyasha: Hey Fluffy!

He says waving with a huge smile, Sesshoumaru's eye's widen for a moment with a slight anger for a moment as he pushes Kagura down and lunges for Inuyasha who raises his sword to meet Sesshoumaru's a pulse of energy exploding out as the swords collide Sakura holds up her hand and a red light shines around them as the energy goes over them. .. Miroku doing the samehe looks over as Kagura screams as the energy hits her and knocks her off into the water.

Sakura; I hope you get bit by that demon!

She yells frowning as in a moment Kagura flies out on her feather, looking back as the huge blue snake like beast leaps out of the water opening it's mouth to bite her.

Sakura: You little fuck!

She yells her eye's beginning to glow red as an aura rises around her as her hair begins to swirl out the demons eyes widen as the aura surrounds it and it freezes in mid air.

Sakura: Hey you! Fluffy.. kill the meany demon for me!

Sesshoumaru: I'm busy

He says coldly as his sword collides with Inuyasha. Sakura frowns and pouts.

Sakura: But the demon bit meeeee!

Sesshoumaru: Sakura.

He says telling her to silence as he leaps back missing Inuyasha's blade. Sakura sighs and looks down as the glow fades away and then demon drops back into the water.. Sesshoumaru pauses glancing over at her for a moment his eye's showing some sort of flicker as he stares at her for a moment turning just as Inuyasha attacks. Sakura sighs.

Sakura: I'm leaving I don't feel like sitting here through your ridiculous fightin again.

She says and begins to glow as she floats off the saddle.

Rin: You're going to leave us.. Sakura-sama?

She asks looing with wide eye's, her eye's showing the beginning of tears.. Sakura's eye's widen as she looks over at her and sighs.

Sakura; I wasn't LEAVING.. leaving... just going for now ... this is boring watching them fight.

She says looking back to the two.

Sakura; I mean ok... Inuyasha is a dumb dirty hanyou.. Sesshoumaru is a jerk ... we got that.. that doesn't mean that every time they see each other they have to kick each other's asses attempting to fight to something that never will actually happen. The two just can't defeat each other's... they will continue like that for the rest of their lives.. when we can be doing something more useful like KILLING THAT BLUE DEMON!

She says yelling at the end.

Sakura; Or kicking that Naraku guy's ass! Isn't that more important!

She asks speaking a little louder.

Kagome: She is right though.

She says to the others of her group who each nod in agreement.

Kagonme: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Stay out of this Kagome.

Kagome's eye's flicker with anger for a moment and she shuts them looking down.

Kagome: Sit, boy!

She yells, Inuyasha's eye's widen in disbelief andhe lets out a yell as he slams down to the ground. Sakura watches in disbelief and then laughs.

Sakura: OH my god.. that's the awesome-est thing I've ever seen!

She says and then flies through the air infront of him holding out her hands as Sesshoumaru charges he skids to a stop not wanting his sword to hit her.

Sakura: Come on Sesshoumaru. It wouldn't be fair to hit him while he's subdued like this.. and we have more important things to do then waste our time fighting some dumb hanyou.

Inuyasha: Why you!

Sakura glances down at him and then back to Sesshoumaru.

Sakura: That bastard insulted you .. he tried to murder you. Are you going to let some hanyou stand in the way of your honor?

Sesshoumaru stands there in silence for a moment and then smirks slightly as he returns his sword to his belt.

Sesshoumaru: Come.

He says and turns and begins to walk away, Sakura giggles.

Sakura: K.

She says floating up to him she wraps her arms around him from behind and huggles him, he stops his eye's widening in disbelief as his body freezes completely. She snuggles against him slightly and sighs. . .he side glances up at her silently as she lets go and pulls away .. slowly his eye's look away and he stands there in a long moment unable to even react to what she had just done he watches as she floats out infront of him andthen pauses after a few moments and looks back.

Sakura: Aren't you coming? This is YOUR revenge after all... we can't do it without you.

Sesshoumaru remains silentl looking up at her for a moment and then his gazze fully returns to normal and he continues on. Sakura smiles and then glances over to Kagome andthen others.

Sakura; Oh!

She says as she thinks of something and floats over to them. Sesshoumaru pauses glancing back and then continues on as Aaun begin to move as well.

Sakura :I meant to ask you but Fluffy made me forget... what is your name?

She asks looking to Kagome who's eye's widen.

Kagome: I am.. Kagome. Higurashi Kagome.

Sakura: Ah.. well I am Sakura...

She says and pulls a small flower from her sleeve.

Sakura: Here this is for you.

She says handing the flower to Kagome.

Sakura: For helping me.

She says pausing and glancing back as she hear's Rin call out.

Rin: Sakura-saaamaaaa! You're getting left beehiiinndddd!

Sakura shakes her head.

Sakura: It's just like that dumb dog to leave me like that.

She says to no one in particular as she turns and floats off to catch up. Kagome stands there looking down at the pretty blue flower in her hand and smiles.

Sango: It's a very pretty flower.

She says as she leans around kagome and looks.

Miroku: That Keiei really is something.. isn't she.

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome

He says annoyedly as he waves his sword about.

Inuyasha: What the hell was that? Why'd you interfere with my fight with Sesshoumaru! I was going to kill him this time.

Kagome: Didn't you hear what Sakura said Inuyasha? She had some good points.

Sango: I agree.. we should be focusing on finding Naraku.. not fighting with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha; Yeah well.. if I want to fight with Sesshoumaru then I'll fight with Sesshoumaru!

Kagome just sighs shaking her head as they all begin to leave. 


End file.
